L'année de la délivrance
by Mrs Charlie
Summary: Après 7 années de lutte contre les forces du mal, nos héros méritent bien de profiter de leur adolescence et enfin écouter leurs hormones! Mais que vas t'il se passer lorsque la cousine d'Hermione vient à Poudlard? Quelles sont les raisons de sa venue? Que se passe t'il entre Hermione et Fred? Venez suivre la suite des aventures de notre trio d'or à travers l'adolescence!
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue à toutes et à tous sur cette nouvelle fanfic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter!**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette histoire et de la reprendre de A à Z.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre déesse à toutes et à tous JK Rowling et que mes OCS sont à moi !**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_Et voilà cette fois c'est la dernière, et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de passer mes ASPICS! Plus de mage noir dans les parages, plus de guerre, plus rien ! J'avais toujours de la peine à croire que ces années d'enfer étaient belles et bien terminées. Que je n'aurai plus à me faire un sang d'encre pour Harry. On va enfin pouvoir respirer. Ce qui me rappelle aussi que tout est fini, c'est toutes ces personnes que je ne reverrai jamais… Toutes ces personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour que le futur soit moins terne. Tellement d'amis sont partis, nous ont été enlevés. Tellement de personnes qui nous manquent plus que tout. Assise confortablement sur la banquette de l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage fuir à vive allure. Perdues dans mes pensées qui m'hantent depuis la bataille finale, je ne vis pas entrer une tornade rousse qui à peine avoir franchi la porte vitrée me sauta au cou !_

\- Hermione enfin !

\- Ginny_, souriais-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras._

_Ginny Weasley, sœur de mon meilleur ami Ron, petite-amie de mon autre célébrissime meilleur ami Harry et tiens aussi le titre de MA meilleure amie._

\- Coucou Hermione !_ me fit Harry, tenant sa chère et tendre par la taille, suivit de près par Ron qui me salua d'un simple sourire_.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Alors Harry comment c'était votre voyage avec Ginny ?

\- Splendide ! _me répondit avec enthousiasme Ginny._ L'Italie est vraiment un pays magnifique !

_Notre petit couple à nouveau formé, avait profité de la dernière semaine de vacances pour partir en amoureux afin de pouvoir mieux se retrouver et rattraper tout ce temps perdu._

\- J'imagine ! Rome devait être magnifique avec toutes ses ruines romaines, _répondis-je._

\- En tout cas ça nous a fait un bien fou ! _rajouta Harry_. On en avait vraiment besoin après tout ce qui c'était passé…

_Malgré qu'il ait retrouvé la fille de ses rêves, Harry avait le cœur encore lourd de regrets. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de la perte d'autant d'êtres chers, malgré nos diverses tentatives à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Le fait de passer du temps avec son filleul Teddy ne l'aide pas non plus. L'enfant ressemble tellement à ses parents…_

\- Et ta dernière semaine de vacances Hermione ? _me demanda Ginny, pour changer de sujet_. Pas trop dur ? Mes frères ne t'en ont pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

\- T'exagères Ginny ! On n'est pas si immature que ça ! _rétorqua Ron vexé_.

\- Ça reste encore à discuter Ron, _soupirai-je_.

\- Maieuuuh ! _gémit Ron._

\- Ron soyons réaliste un peu ! Même Bill et Charlie, qui sont pourtant les plus âgés, se comportent comme s'ils étaient des gamins de 7ans. A croire que c'est un gène pathologique présent uniquement chez la gente masculine Weasley, si on ne prend pas en compte Percy bien sûr qui par Merlin je ne sais quel miracle a échappé à ça.

\- Vu que je ne suis pas assez mature pour vous mesdames, je vais aller rejoindre Neville, Dean et Seamus ! Eux au moins savent apprécier ma présence ! _Il sortit_

\- Ron bordel ! Mais attends-moi ! _lui cria Harry tout en lui courant derrière._

\- Maintenant que les garçons se sont absentés, tu as le temps de m'expliquer !

\- T'expliquer quoi Ginny ?

\- Hermione Granger ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi !

\- Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _répondis-je avec un air faussement innocent._

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je vous ai surpris à mainte reprise toi et mon frère !

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je te rappelle que tu as six frères. Duquel parles-tu ?

\- Hermione tu sais très bien ! Je veux bien que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui se trame entre vous, d'ailleurs je suis déçue que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé, mais maintenant je veux savoir comment c'est arrivé !_ insista-t-elle les yeux remplis de curiosité._

_Ne voulant pas la faire patienter plus longtemps, j'essayais de formuler dans ma tête du mieux que je pouvais ce que j'allais lui annoncer._

\- Ginny c'est une longue histoire,...

\- Qu'est-ce qui est une longue histoire Mione ? _me demandèrent en cœur deux voix._

_Je sursautai. Ces voix, je les reconnaitrai entre mille… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?_

**POV Harry**

_Quelle susceptible ce Ron ! Impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il parte au quart de tour. Bon au moins, on peut profiter de ce moment sans aucune présence féminin pour discuter de certaines choses… Je rejoignis donc Ron qui s'était faufilé dans le compartiment des tombeurs de Gryffondor. Car oui Seamus, Neville et Dean font parti avec Ron des beaux mecs de la maison rouge et or. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de la part de certaines filles._

\- Salut les mecs !

\- Hey Harry ! me fit Seamus. Enfin on te voit sans ta copine !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on était collé l'un à l'autre 24h sur 24 !

\- Bref ! _commença Dean_. Vu qu'on est entre mâles, on va pouvoir faire un débriefing de nos vacances d'été et qui dit vacances, dit conquêtes !

\- Bon étant donné que Harry est définitivement casé, pour notre plus grand malheur à tous… AIE ! Pas besoin de me taper Harry ! Ron raconte nous un peu tes aventures de cet été !

_Et pendant une bonne heure nos tombeurs racontèrent leurs diverses aventures de vacances dans les moindres détails. On fut tous surpris quand Neville nous expliqua qu'il avait passé son été avec Luna. J'appris aussi que Ron et Hermione avaient mis quelques jours avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme un couple devrait s'aimer, mais bien comme frère et sœur. Et moi qui avais parié que cela allait marcher entre eux. D'ailleurs je dois 7 mornilles à Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de parier avec elle, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle va trouver un moyen pour gagner ? Parfois je me dis que ma chérie aurait bien sa place à Serpentard…_

\- Bon maintenant, avant de commencer cette nouvelle et dernière année qui s'offre à nous, il faut qu'on révèle avec qui on voudrait passer du bon temps ! _s'enthousiasma Ron._ Et Harry ne me sort pas le nom d'une autre fille que celui de ma sœur ! Meilleur ami ou pas je t'explose la face sans pitié !

\- Ne t'en fait pas Ron ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que ta sœur.

_Et pour l'aimer ça je l'aime c'est sûr! Il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à me rendre si heureux, si amoureux,... Elle est aussi incroyablement douée pour mettre mes sens en ébullition... Ses cheveux, son parfum printanier,... Un regard d'elle! Un simple regard, et voilà que des envies pas très catholique me traversent l'esprit! A tel point que dès que je n'en peux plus, je suis capable de la prendre n'importe où! Rien que pendant notre séjour à Rome, que ce soit le Colisée, des ruelles, des ruines romaines et même la fontaine de Trevi, chacun de ces endroits a au moins fait la connaissance de nos corps enlacé et fiévreux de désir. Enfin ça je ne dirai jamais à Ron! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en remettrait ! Enfin bref..._

\- J'espère bien ! Donc Seamus as-tu une petite idée ?

\- Ben pour être franc, Hermione est vraiment devenue… OUAH ! Canon ! Je sais bien que c'est comme ta petite sœur Harry, mais je n'y peux rien. Chaque fois que je la vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mater sa belle paire de…

\- C'est bon Seamus on a compris ! _rétorquai-je en essayant de me boucher les oreilles le plus possible_. Pas besoin d'en rajouter !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Seamus, _sortis Dean._ Qui aurait pu croire que notre petit rat de bibliothèque cachait une si jolie plastique!

\- N'exagérons pas tout de même ! _répondis Ron._ C'est Hermione ! Certes elle est très jolie mais ce n'est pas non plus une beauté fatale.

\- Peut-être pour toi Ron, mais moi je suis d'avis que notre petite Gryffondor va en faire tourner des têtes cette année ! Je suis sûr que même les Serpentards n'oseront dire le contraire ! _rajouta Dean_. D'ailleurs je vois Nott et Zabini. On a qu'à leur demander. Zabini ! Théodore ! Venez voir deux secondes !

_Les deux Sepentards nous rejoignirent. J'étais heureux de revoir Nott. Il nous a beaucoup aidé pendant cette guerre et a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour un serpent. Au lieu de suivre les traces de son mangemort de père, il a préféré fuir et a donc rejoins l'ordre. Le voir avec Zabini me rassure. Il m'avait souvent confié qu'il avait peur que ses amis le rejettent après sa « trahison ». Il faut croire que non._

\- Vous voulez quoi les gars ? _demanda Blaise froidement._

\- Bon alors ! _commença Seamus_. On avait une petite question au sujet d'une fille. On voulait votre avis sur elle.

\- Vas-y accouche Finnigan ! _s'impatienta le grand métis._

\- Vous pensez quoi d'Hermione ?

\- Si on oublie le fait qu'elle soit moldue, que c'est une miss-je-sais-tout et qu'elle a un caractère de merde, elle est physiquement parlant super bien foutu ! _répondit Blaise._

\- Je confirme_, rajouta Théodore_.

\- Merlin ! _s'écria Ron._ Harry ! Notre Mione si sage et discrète va bientôt se faire harceler par des milliers de mecs !

\- Arrête ! _soupirai-je_. Tu exagères ! Ce n'est pas parce que deux Serpentards osent dire que Hermione est à tomber, que forcément tous les garçons de l'école bavent sur elle.

_J'essayai de me rassurer, mais en vain. Il faut être réaliste, si deux verts et argents osaient dire qu'ils trouvaient Hermione canon, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait être une sacrée rivale pour les autres filles. Je sens que cette dernière année ne va pas être aussi tranquille que je l'espérais…_


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Hermione**

\- Ah Fred, George ! Vous voilà ! _s'écria Ginny le sourire aux lèvres._  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous n'avez pas un magasin à vous occuper ?  
\- Nous aussi on est content de te voir ma petite Hermione, _me répondit George._  
\- Je ne comprends plus rien…

_Alors Ginny m'expliqua que les jumeaux avaient décidé de revenir à Poudlard, afin de terminer leur 7e année. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que pour créer des farces et attrapes plus pointus et développés, ils devaient faire l'école de potion et de sortilège. Donc, pour leur plus grand malheur, passer leurs ASPICS._

_J'étais à la fois heureuse et désespérée. Heureuse de les revoir entiers, même si George avait perdu une de ses oreilles. Pendant cette guerre on avait d'ailleurs bien cru perdre Fred… Il s'était retrouvé pris dans un éboulement lors de la bataille finale. Mais par Merlin sait quel miracle, il avait survécu. Certes dans un sale état, mais bien vivant. Donc qui disait Fred et George de retour à Poudlard, disait bien sûr qu'ils allaient recommencer leurs blagues en tout genre et, en tant que nouvelle préfète en chef à cheval sur le règlement, que j'allais devoir leur courir après pendant toute l'année !_

_Misère… Manquerait plus que Malfoy soit un de mes homologues … Ce serrait la cerise sur le gâteau ! Mais ne parlons pas de malheur ! Connaissant McGonagall, elle n'aurait pas l'idée saugrenue de choisir ce blond peroxydé de Serpentard plutôt que le cultivé Théodore Nott ! Je veux dire, Théo est beaucoup plus réfléchi, posé et surtout intelligent que Draco ! Donc il mérite plus ce poste que l'autre fouine, étant le plus qualifié pour cette tâche!_

\- Hermione ! Il n'est pas l'heure que tu rejoignes la directrice pour qu'elle te donne toutes les infos pour ton nouveau poste ? _me demanda ma meilleure amie._  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu es la nouvelle préfète en chef ! _s'écria Fred._ Mais c'est génial ! Avec toi à ce poste, on n'aura aucun problème pour préparer nos blagues les plus génialissime vu que bien entendu tu seras de notre côté ! N'est-ce pas Georgy ?

_George n'eut pas le temps de confirmer, que dans un geste rapide j'attrapai la cravate de Fred pour rapprocher son visage du mien, afin qu'ils soient à hauteur égale, et lui hurlai, le regard noir de colère :_

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère et toi comptez énormément pour moi, que je fermerai les yeux sur vos pitreries d'adolescents pré-pubères !  
\- Comme si tu étais capable de nous en empêcher ! _me répondis-t-il avec un sourire sournois aux bouts des lèvres._  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable mon cher !  
\- Mione, je sais que tu ne ferras rien pour nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit !  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra Fred !_ répondis-je d'une voix menaçante._

**POV externe**

_Pendant toute la durée de leur « échange », Ginny et George les avaient regardés avec des yeux surpris. Pas à cause de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais bien par leur étrange proximité. En effet il n'y avait que quelques millimètres qui séparaient le visage du roux à celui de la brunette. A tel point, qu'on croirait voir leurs lèvres se toucher. Le plus étonné était George. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté d'un tel rapprochement entre ces deux énergumènes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Mais depuis le temps que Hermione venait à la maison, cela paraissait logique. Pour l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, la préfète était considérée comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Il n'alla donc pas plus loin dans sa réflexion, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny. La jeune fille savait qu'il se tramait quelques choses entre sa meilleure amie et son frère, mais n'était pas sure de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Elle se jura de découvrir ce que cachait ces deux-là, en commençant par continuer la discussion qu'elle avait avec Hermione, quelques minutes avant que ses deux idiots de frères ne les interrompent._

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! _intervint George._ Vous aurez tout le temps de vous prendre la tête le reste de l'année mais pour l'instant je te rappelle Fred qu'on était venu pour une chose bien précise !  
\- Tu veux plutôt dire que TU m'as demandé de t'accompagner ! Car TU ne voulais pas y aller tout seul ! Pour pouvoir discuter D'UNE certaine chose avec les filles, dont je ne m'en remets toujours pas !  
\- Oh c'est bon ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé non plus !  
\- C'est vrai ! Mais si je suis venu, c'est surtout pour voir les têtes qu'elles feront quand elles auront entendu ça!  
\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ? _demanda Ginny._  
\- Bon vous me promettez de garder ça pour vous ?

_Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et regardèrent le garçon d'un œil inquiet. Qu'a donc bien pu encore faire George Weasley? Sachant que cela a réussi à choquer Fred, c'est que cela devait être grave._

**POV Ron**

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens d'entendre ! Hermione nouveau fantasme des garçons de cette école ! Je ne dis pas que je la trouve moche, au contraire ! Elle est plutôt jolie, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle dégageait une telle tension… sexuelle. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte quand on était ensemble ? Enfin… On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça ensemble vu le temps que ça a duré et nos sentiments. Heureusement qu'on s'est rendu compte que ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre n'était que de l'amour fraternel ! Je n'ose pas imaginer comment on aurait fait si on avait couché ensemble… Rien que de me l'imaginer, ça m'écœure… C'est comme ma petite sœur merde ! Et comme on aurait été gêné après, surtout moi ! Bref il faut que j'arrête de penser à des choses, qui heureusement ne se sont pas produites et plutôt me concentrer sur ma nouvelle proie._

_Je quittai donc Harry et les autres, qui parlaient Quidditch, afin de partir à la recherche de cette charmante demoiselle.  
Après avoir regardé dans une bonne dizaine de compartiments, je perdis espoir de la trouver. Je me dis que ce n'était pas urgent et que je m'en occuperai plus tard. Au moment où je voulus rebrousser chemin, une petite chose noiraude me rentra dedans._

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?!_ m'hurla-t-elle._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser qu'elle rajouta sur le même ton :_

\- Putain ! Bien sûr ça ne peut qu'être toi la belette pour être aussi empoté !  
\- Pansy…

_Elle me regarda froidement, en plissant bien ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et envoutant… Attends… Je viens de dire envoutant ? Ron ressaisis toi mon vieux ! On parle de la princesse des Serpentards ! La pire peste qu'il puisse exister ! De plus une fille de mangemorts ! Bon, il faut avouer que la jeune femme avait une physique incroyable : malgré son regard froid, son visage avait des traits plutôt doux et son teint de porcelaine faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleus foncés et ses lèvres aussi rouges et pulpeuses qu'un fruit mûr. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais encadraient ce si beau visage. Mon regard descendit plus bas pour admirer sa plastique. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un décolleté des plus garnis. Bloody Hell!* Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle avait une poitrine aussi énorme ! C'est le genre de détails que je remarque au premier coup d'œil d'habitude ! Je continuai donc mon inspection plus que détaillée de sa silhouette si fine._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça saleté de rouquin ?_ continua-t-elle._

_Sa réflexion me sortit de mes pensées, et la regardai avec un air presque gêné. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je l'observais sous toutes les coutures? En tout cas plus de 5min. Merde ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi peu discret ! Hormones à la con! Je suis en train de fantasmer sur une Serpentard, et pas n'importe laquelle! Soudain je sentis une main se poser sur mon torse. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur._

\- Weasley je t'attire tant que ça ? _me susurra-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui me fis frissonner._

_Elle le remarqua tout de suite. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, ni même de dire ouf, qu'elle m'attira dans l'un des compartiments libre, baissa le store et sauta sur mes lèvres. Et au lieu de la repousser comme mon esprit me le disait, mon corps pris une tout autre décision. Mes mains se retrouvèrent donc sous son pull et mes lèvres approfondirent ce baiser. Pansy commença à me caresser le dos et à me mordre gentiment les lèvres._

_Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau fit augmenter ma température corporelle d'un seul coup.  
Non d'un hippogriffe ! Cette fille était en train de me rendre fou !_

_Je sentis mes pulsations cardiaques augmenter._

_Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui arracher sa petite jupe et la prendre là à même le sol !_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'enleva mon pull et s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise. Comment pouvait-elle me faire un effet pareil? Elle était encore habillée et déjà je me sentais serré dans mon pantalon. Elle me regarda avec les yeux remplis d'un désir que je ne pensais pas voir un jour venant d'elle._

_Après avoir fait voler ma chemise et s'attaqua à mes tétons. Bordel ! Cette fille est le diable en personne !_

_J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que j'accélère les choses !_

_Je lui arrachai son chemisier, la plaqua contre la porte et la souleva pour me retrouver à la même hauteur que sa poitrine généreuse. D'une main habile je fis tomber son soutien-gorge et jetai mes lèvres sur son buste. Je me mis à embrasser ses seins, à lui suçoter les tétons ce qui fis accélérer sa respiration._

_Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, on se retrouva nu. Je commençai à titiller son clitoris du bout des doigts, ce qui la fis soupirer de plaisir._

_Ne tenant plus elle me murmura de la pénétrer là maintenant tout de suite. Voulant la faire patienter encore un peu, j'introduis un puis deux doigts en elle. Tout en commençant à faire des va et viens avec ces derniers, elle se mis à me mordiller le cou, me le suçoter afin de masquer ses petits cris de plaisir._

_Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je sortis mes doigts et la suréleva pour mieux la pénétrer._

_Elle sursauta légèrement._

_Je regardai si elle allait bien. Elle me fit comprendre que oui et m'embrassa pour me dire de continuer. Je me mis à faire des mouvements de vas et viens lents, puis gentiment accélérai.  
Je sentis ses ongles se planter dans mon dos, ce qui me fis décrocher un soupire et augmenter la cadence._

_Je me mis à la regarder dans les yeux, sans pour autant m'arrêter. L'avoir dans mes bras, la dominant si on peut dire, les expressions de son visage,... Enfin tout ça, me fis me sentir mine de rien extrêmement bien. Presque heureux, malgré que la personne qui me provoquait ça était une Serpentard._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle atteignit la jouissance dans un cri de plaisir ultime. Je la suivis quelques secondes après dans un grognement rauque._

_On s'écroula par terre d'épuisement._

_Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je la regardai de haut en bas tout en lui caressant le bout des lèvres. Après avoir retrouvé un rythme de respiration normal, elle me sortit :_

\- Weasley ce qui vient de se passer, ne change rien au fait que je te déteste. _Elle se releva_. Et surtout que ça reste entre nous, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que cette partie de jambe en l'air arrive aux oreilles des autres élèves, en particulier ceux de Serpentard!

_Puis elle commença à se rhabiller. Je fis de même. Au moment de sortir, elle se tourna vers moi. Pendant un instant elle me regarda avec un léger sourire et me murmura :_

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi bien foutu, je t'aurai sauté dessus bien avant la belette.

_Et elle se retourna me laissant seul à mes pensées. Je sortis à mon tour et me dirigea vers le compartiment de mes potes tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Arrivé vers eux, je m'assis à côté d'Harry qui me jeta un regard interrogateur. Merlin… S'il savait ce qui venait de se passer ! Il me prendrait pour un fou! C'est là que je me rendis compte que je venais de prendre mon pied avec la plus grande des vipères que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu..._


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Hermione**

_Je regardais George perplexe. Je ne savais quoi penser de tout ça... Angelina, enceinte? C'est une chose que je ne pensais pas arriver aussi vite!_

\- Que vas-tu faire ? _osa demander Ginny_

\- C'est simple petite sœur. Je vais faire la chose la plus folle de toute ma vie, d'après Fred en tout cas. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre... _fis-je d'une voix inquiète_. Vous êtes si jeunes ! Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ? Un enfant c'est tellement de responsabilités ! Et que va dire Molly ?

\- Tu as bien compris Mione. Intelligente et perspicace comme tu es, cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi, _me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin_. Ginny, Mione. En tant que jeunes femmes, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour choisir la plus belle bague qu'il puisse exister ! Car oui j'ai l'intention d'épouser la ravissante Angelina Johnson et d'être le meilleur mari et père au monde ! Et Fred n'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher c'est tout réfléchi ! J'aime Angelina ! Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on se marie maintenant ou dans 10ans ? Pour moi rien du tout, car elle est l'amour de ma vie, la seule et l'unique qui a réussi à faire tomber les barrières de mon cœur et en prendre l'entière possession ! Et même si l'enfant que nous attendions n'était pas du tout au programme, je l'aimerai de tout mon être ! Et de ce qui est de maman, je pense que le fait de réaliser son rêve d'être grand-mère pour la toute première fois ne pourra que la rendre heureuse pour nous, _termina-t-il avec les yeux brillant de bonheur, d'amour et peut-être même d'excitation_.

_Ginny et moi le regardâmes donc surprises et touchées à la fois. Car ce n'est pas tous les jours que le grand George Weasley connu pour son « je m'en foutisme » latent, ses nombreuses aventures et mésaventures avec la gente féminine et surtout son côté gamin de 4 ans à peine et irresponsable nous fait un tel discours ! Cela relève même du miracle !_

\- Mon cher frère, j'étais désespérée de ne jamais voir ce moment arriver. Et je suis d'autant plus surprise de le voir apparaître aussi vite sur les chapeaux de roues !_répondit-elle avec un léger rire._ Donc bien sûr que tu peux compter sur nous !

\- Oui Georgy ! Dès la première sortie à Près-au-Lard, on t'accompagnera pour choisir cette bague ! _rajoutai-je enthousiaste_

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre mieux de vous deux.

\- Bande d'idiotes ! _s'énerva soudainement Fred._ Comment pouvez-vous l'encourager dans cette voie pleine d'embûches ? Vous voulez vraiment qu'il foute sa vie en l'air à cause d'une nana ? Pathétique !

\- C'est toi qui es pathétique ! _m'emportai-je_. Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas pouvoir garder ton jumeau rien que pour toi ? Grandis un peu Fred ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants qui vivent en symbioses sans laisser personne entrer dans votre monde ! Il fallait bien qu'un jour ça arrive ! Fred cela ne veut pas dire que George va t'abandonner !

\- Oh la ferme le rat de bibliothèque ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta morale à deux Gallions ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire d'ailleurs ? C'est une histoire entre Weasley à ce que je sache, dont tu ne fais pas partie !

_Un silence s'installa._

_Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il me dire un truc aussi horrible ? Je me levai précipitamment, tremblant de tout mon être par l'émotion. Je le regardai d'un œil haineux et lui balança à la figure le seul mot qui a pu sortir de ma bouche _:

\- Connard !

_Et je quittai le compartiment._

_Je me mis à courir le plus loin possible de lui._

_J'entendis la voix de Ginny m'appeler mais je ne me retournai point._

_Il m'avait blessé au plus profond de moi-même. Je me jurai de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole tant je souffrais à cause de lui. Comme s'il ne savait pas que je n'ai plus qu'eux..._

_Sans me rendre compte j'étais arrivée vers le compartiment des préfets en chefs. J'ouvris la porte rapidement pour la claquer l'instant d'après. Je m'écroulai au sol en sanglotant sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait._

\- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? _s'énerva une voix_. Granger ? Tu chiales ?

_Décidément ce n'était pas ma journée..._

\- Malfoy...

**POV Harry**

_Il y a vraiment des jours où je hais cette célébrité._

_Toutes ces cruches collées à nos baskets 24h/24, qui n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'on les remarques pour après les mettre dans notre lit. Au début, je ne vais pas mentir, j'aimais bien. Voir tous ces regards remplis d'admiration dirigés vers moi me faisait du bien ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais important. Mais maintenant, ça en devient ridicule. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne dérange que moi !_

_Entre Seamus, qui en fait des tonnes dès qu'une belle paire de jambes entre dans son champ de vision, et Ron, qui réinvente la bataille finale de façon à passer pour la personne la plus courageuse devant le premier petit cul qui passe je suis servi. Dean quant à lui, reste tel qu'il a toujours été et ne se prend pas la tête à l'inverse de nos deux dragueurs du dimanche d'amis._

_Je déteste surtout cette popularité tout simplement que dès que des groupies en chaleurs débarquent dans notre périmètre, je me retrouve à converser avec moi-même. Ben oui, quand notre petite amie s'appelle Ginny Weasley, connue pour être d'une jalousie maladive et de lancer des chauves-furies des plus cinglants, on a dégoté le meilleur repousse-fille au monde._

_Bref tout cela pour dire que cela va faire bientôt une demi-heure qu'un groupe de filles a réquisitionné notre compartiment. Une demi-heure de gloussements insupportables... De quoi avoir des envies de meurtre._

\- À quoi songes-tu ? _me demanda une voix féminine_

_Je sursautai. Depuis quand était-elle à côté de moi ? Je me tournai donc vers elle afin de déterminer qui avait bien pu interrompre ma discussion solitaire._

_Elle était blonde cendrée, avec de grands yeux gris clair et arborait déjà l'uniforme de Poudlard. En regardant attentivement, je pus remarquer sa cravate jaune et noire assortie au blason de son cardigan. J'en déduis qu'elle était à Poufsouffle. Mais pourtant son visage ne me disait rien du tout._

_Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle rajouta avec le sourire :_

\- Désolée je ne me suis pas présentée. Quelle impolitesse ! Alice Robinson. J'entre en 6e année si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Enchanté Alice. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, _répondis-je avec le sourire._

_Elle émit un léger rire, puis la seconde d'après elle de mit à me regarder avec insistance, comme si elle attendait que je rajoute quelque chose. Mon sourire sympathique se transforma rapidement en gêne. Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé._

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. À quoi donc peut bien réfléchir notre cher Harry Potter ? À voir ta tête ça ne doit pas être sympathique.

\- À vrai dire... _commençai-je_. ...Rien de bien important au fait, _terminai-je par dire, ne voulant pas me confier à une fille que je venais à peine de rencontrer._

\- Si tu le dis,_ me rétorqua-t-elle en haussent les épaules._

_Un silence s'installa. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes camarades autour de moi. Mon regard s'arrêta sur mon meilleur ami entouré de Lavande Brown et des jumelles Patil. Je constatai que son attention était toute dirigée vers la petite blonde à la taille menue, ce qui me fit sourire. Après notre discussion de tout à l'heure, Ron s'était fixé comme objectif de reconquérir la jeune Gryffondor. Ce qui, d'après mon constat, allait être chose facile vu ses pommettes rouges et ses nombreux gloussements._

_Soudain, un détail me sauta aux yeux : Ron avait une marque étrange dans son cou. Comme un suçon. Sachant qu'il n'est pas l'œuvre de la Gryffondor assise en face de lui, étant donné que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés, ni montrés quelconque signe d'affection mise à part quelques œillades par-ci par-là. D'ailleurs depuis quand exactement était donc cette marque ? Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec mon vieux frère à ce sujet, avant que Ginny ou pire les jumeaux se rendent compte de la présence de cette morsure anodine logée au coin de son cou._

\- Harry ? _m'interrompit une nouvelle fois Alice._

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais... Enfin... Je voulais savoir... Par rapport à la guerre... Tu...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ! lui _répondis-je sèchement_

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander...

\- Oh si ! Tu vas me poser les questions que tout le monde me pose : « Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être LE Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort deux fois ? », « Comment est-ce que je me sens avec cette célébrité bien méritée ? » ou je ne sais quelle connerie là-dessus !

_Silence._

_Je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait avec un œil étonné._

_Putain... Je déteste ce genre de situation où je m'expose bêtement aux yeux des autres. C'est confirmé, je hais définitivement cette célébrité._

_Je jetai un regard vers Alice, qui avait pris un teint rouge pivoine et regardait ses pieds d'un air désolé afin d'éviter mon regard. Je tournai ensuite la tête vers Ron l'implorant du regard de me venir en aide mais il me répondit avec un regard d'excuse pour me dire qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour me sortir de cet affreux malaise._

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, _rompis le silence une petite voix._

_Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers l'intrus. La plupart se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Moi tout ce qui comptait c'est que cette personne venait de me sauver d'une situation bien embarrassante._

_Je tournai donc ma tête dans la direction de mon sauveur en lui adressant mon sourire le plus sincère rempli de remerciements. Mon sauveur s'avérait être une sauveuse._

_Elle était toute petite avec de longs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant ramenés en un chignon lâche. Mais ce qui m'interpella fût ses yeux : deux grandes billes d'un brun intense, où l'on pouvait discerner une légère touche de vert émeraude. Etrangement son regard m'était familier. Mais je ne réussis pas à déterminer qui._

\- Bien le bonjour charmante demoiselle ! _s'exclama Seamus les yeux pétillants accompagnés de son sourire le plus charmeur._ Que pouvons-nous faire pour tes beaux yeux ?

_La jeune fille vira rouge coquelicot et baissa soudainement le regard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger nerveusement ses jambes ce qui signifiait une certaine gêne voir timidité à notre égard._

\- Et bien je... _commença-t-elle_. Je cherche le compartiment des préfets en chefs.

\- Ah c'est tout simple ! Je t'y accompagnerai si cela ne te dérange pas. Mais avant, j'aurai une petite question à te poser. Qui es-tu ? je suis sûr de ne jamais t'avoir vu avant à Poudlard.

_La jeune fille releva la tête en direction de Seamus, lui fit un sourire timide et lui répondit :_

\- C'est normal. J'ai fait mes six premières années à Beauxbâtons en France. J'ai demandé de passer ma dernière année à Poudlard pour des raisons disons... personnelles.

\- Nous avons donc affaire à une très jolie frenchy ! _s'enthousiasma Seamus_. On ne l'aurait pas dit ! Tu as un accent anglais impeccable.*

\- Merci. C'est grâce à ma cousine qui est anglaise, _se mit à rougir la nouvelle venue._

\- Mais, c_ommença Dean_, tu ne t'es toujours pas présentée.

_Elle posa son regard sur Ron et moi et se mit à sourire._

\- Je m'appelle Emmanuelle Granger.

\- Ben ça alors ! _s'écria Ron._ Ma meilleure amie s'appelle aussi Granger ! Quel hasard !

_Et soudain j'eus un déclic. Ce regard ! Je savais bien qu'il ne m'était pas inconnu..._

\- Ce n'est point un hasard, _se mit à sourire Emmanuelle_. C'est que Hermione est ma cousine.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Emmanuelle**

_Tout le monde me regardait avec des grands yeux ronds. Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée de l'attention que peut susciter le nom de Granger. Déjà après la coupe de feu, tout Beauxbâtons me faisait des ronds de jambe, me flattait, voulait devenir mon ami à cause de ma parenté avec Hermione… J'attendis que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Harry se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je lui souris. Il a l'air aussi gentil que Hermione me l'a décrit_.

\- Emmanuelle ! Je suis vraiment heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un de la famille d'Hermione. Je suis Harry.

\- Je sais qui tu es, _lui répondis-je_. Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de chacun d'entre vous.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas au courant de ton existence ? _s'exclama Ron._

\- Pour faire simple, nos pères à Hermione et moi étaient en froid pour une raison que j'ignore. Ce n'est que depuis 2 ans qu'ils se sont remis à se parler. Jusqu'à l'accident…

_Je ressentis une forte tristesse en parlant de ça. Les parents de Hermione sont morts pendant la guerre, tués par les mangemorts. Même si je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps ils étaient ma famille et des personnes que j'aimais profondément… _

\- Je comprends mieux ta présence ici,_ me fit Harry tristement._

\- Enfin voilà… Donc vous pouvez m'indiquer le compartiment des préfets en chef ? J'ai cherché Hermione partout mais je ne la trouve pas. Elle doit surement être déjà là-bas.

\- Nous allons même t'y accompagner ! _affirma Seamus_. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oui certainement !

\- Merci les garçons ! c'est très gentil de votre part.

_Pendant tout le trajet, Seamus me raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Poudlard. Je l'écoutais en omettant de lui dire qu'Hermione m'avait prêté l'histoire de Poudlard et que je savais déjà tout ça si ce n'est plus que lui. En chemin nous rencontrâmes Ernie Macmillan. Un gentil garçon de Poufsouffle. Il se dirigeait aussi vers le compartiment des préfets en chefs. Il parla avec Harry et Ron de leurs vacances pendant que Seamus n'avait d'yeux que pour moi._

\- Sinon Emmanuelle, _commença Seamus,_ je serais ravi de te faire visiter Poudlard et même Près-Au-Lard. On pourrait d'ailleurs en profiter pour boire une bière au beurre ensemble si cela te dit.

\- Seamus ! Arrête de l'embêter ! Je pense qu'elle a mieux à faire que d'aller boire un verre avec toi, _s'écria Ron_.

\- Tu ne me connais pas encore Ron pour émettre un tel jugement_. Répondis-je calmement._ Je serais ravie Seamus.

_Seamus me fit un énorme sourire. C'est un garçon très gentil et drôle malgré que ce soit un gros dragueur. Mais il me plait bien… Cela me changera un peu les idées après ce qui s'est passé avec Pierre… Ah Pierre… Il me manque tout de même un peu malgré ce qu'il a fait, vivement que je retrouve Hermione pour pouvoir lui en parler… Enfin, nous arrivâmes vers le fameux compartiment quand nous commencèrent à entendre des pleurs. Je me précipitais vers la porte pour l'ouvrir sur ma cousine les yeux remplis de larmes dans les bras d'un blond qui désespérait à la calmer. Ron et Harry attrapèrent le blond par le col, prêts à lui mettre leur poing dans la figure._

\- Bordel je n'ai rien fait ! _hurla le blond_

\- Alors pourquoi pleure t'elle, _s'écria Harry._

\- Je ne sais pas ! Elle a déboulé comme ça !

\- Lâchez-le ! _m'écria-je à mon tour._ Il n'y est pour rien, ça se voit.

_Les garçons le libérèrent de leur emprise. Ernie récupéra Hermione et la pris à son tour dans ses bras. Le blond s'épousseta d'un air hautain et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était hypnotisant presque irréel._

\- Je crois que je dois je dois vous remercier, charmante demoiselle, _me dit-il d'un air charmeur_. Je me présente je…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, _l'interrompis-je_. Un grand blond, une robe de premier choix, l'air hautain et une tête de fouine. Tu dois être Draco Malfoy.

_Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Draco qui son regard passa d'un gris clair à un gris sombre._

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

\- Je te parle comme je le souhaite blondinet. Après tout, c'est toi le petit con qui a traité ma chère cousine de sang de bourbe…

\- Tu es la cousine de Granger ?!

\- Emmanuelle Granger, au déplaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Ecoute rouquine, je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois la cousine de Granger ou même le ministre de la magie, tu vas te calmer tout de suite ou tu vas avoir des problèmes avec moi…

\- Oh tant de promesses, blondinet ! j'ai hâte de voir si tu vas les appliquer. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir à mon tour. _Je me rapprochais de lui et lui_ _susurrais_ : tu pensais qu'Hermione était la plus chiante des Granger je suppose, mais ça c'était avant de me rencontrer, car je vais être ton pire cauchemar. Maintenant sors d'ici quelques instants j'ai besoin d'être avec ma cousine.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, rouquine ! Et tu n'as aucun droit d'être dans ce compartiment ! _s'énerva t'il._

\- Blondinet sache que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, je suis la nouvelle préfète en chef de Serdaigle. Donc j'ai autant de droit que toi misérable veracrasse. Maintenant sors !

_Il sortit en furie pendant que les garçons continuèrent à rire. _

\- Oh par Merlin, Emmanuelle ! _riait Ron_. Je t'adore déjà ! Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit, surtout une fille, lui fermer son clapet comme tu viens de le faire ! C'était tellement beau !

\- Je crois que c'est officiel ! _s'écria Seamus._ Je suis amoureux !

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu mon chou, _répondis-je à ce dernier avec un clin d'œil._

_Seamus rougis. Ah il est encore plus mignon. Je me tournis vers Ernie qui tant bien que mal essayait de calmer Hermione. Ma pauvre Mimi, que s'est-il bien passé ?_

**POV Draco**

_Bordel pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Oser me traiter de la sorte ! Tu vas voir Granger Bis, tu vas voir ce que c'est de se frotter au roi des Serpentards… Je décidai d'aller rejoindre les autres quelques instants pour me changer les idées et me sortir cette rousse de la tête. En arrivant, Blaise et Théodore embêtait Pansy pendant que Goyle les regardait l'air absent. Ça me rend triste de le voir comme ça… depuis que Crabbe a péri à la bataille de Poudlard il n'est plus le même, pas qu'il était très causant à la base, mais là il est vraiment éteint… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si c'était arrivé à Blaise, Théodore ou Pansy… _

\- Draco tu tombes bien ! _s'exclama Blaise_. On a besoin de ton aide !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demandai-je d'un ton las._

\- Pansy a fait des cochonneries avec quelqu'un dans un des compartiments et elle ne veut rien nous dire_, m'expliqua Théodore._

\- Ah bon Pansy ? _m'étonnai-je_. D'habitude tu veux toujours nous raconter tes histoires de culs…

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait ! _s'écria Pansy_

\- Pansy arrête_, commença Théodore_, tu es entrée dans le compartiment avec la tête que tu as quand tu viens de baiser.

\- Théo comment peux-tu savoir ça ? _s'énerva-t-elle._

\- Dois-je te rappelé qu'on couchait ensemble avant la guerre ?

\- Je… Je … Roooh tu fais chier !

\- Alors c'est qui ? _s'impatienta Blaise._

\- Je ne dirais rien, _bouda Pansy._

\- Si elle ne veut rien nous dire c'est que ce doit être honteux, _souriais-je. _

\- Oh mon dieu tu l'as fait avec un Poufsouffle ! _hurla Blaise._

\- Moi je parierai sur un Gryffondor, _s'exclama Théodore._

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Oh allez Pansy, s'il te plait ! Dis-nous au moi sa maison ! _la suppliai-je._

_Je sentais qu'elle allait craquer, je lui fis donc ma botte secrète : les yeux de cocker._

\- Draco tu n'as pas le droit… _soupira Pansy._

_Blaise et Théodore se joignirent à moi et nous fîmes nos plus belles têtes de chien battu._

\- Bon okay ! C'est bon vous avez gagné ! Je dirais juste sa maison et après démerdez vous !

_Nous la regardions avec attention, suspendu à ses lèvres pour enfin en savoir plus sur ce garçon. Elle souffla un bon coup puis d'une traite elle sortit : _

\- C'est un Gryffondor.

\- Je le savais ! _hurla Théodore_. Bon les gars maintenant : plan d'action ! Blaise.

\- On fait une liste de tous les mecs potentiels chez les rouges et ors. Donc on imagine qu'il doit être en 6e ou 7e année.

\- N'oublie pas de compter les redoublants comme nous, _ajoutai-je_. Et d'évincer les gars comme Potter qui sont ultra en couple.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? _s'écria Pansy_

_Nous ne faisions plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Nous étions concentrés. Le fait que Pansy ne nous donne pas son identité, nous intrigue. Cela doit être soit avec quelqu'un de honteux à avouer soit quelqu'un que l'on déteste. Nous continuâmes d'élaborer un plan, pendant que du coin de l'œil je vis que Pansy commençait à virer rouge._

\- Bon ça suffit ! _s'énerva Pansy_. Vous pouvez au moins avoir la décence de faire vos gamineries quand je ne suis pas présente !

\- Mais je veux savoir qui sait, _chouina Blaise_. Et en plus c'est drôle de jouer aux aurors.

\- Et tu peux parler Pansy, _commença Théodore_, mais tu fais pareil quand tu veux savoir avec qui sort qui.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je m'entraine juste pour quand je serais journaliste d'investigation.

\- Ou plutôt tu veux juste savoir tous les potins de l'école, _lui lançai-je._

\- Vous faites chier sérieusement ! Moi je ne vous emmerde pas autant avec vos coucheries !

\- Oooh Pansy ! Ne boude pas, _commençai-je._

\- Il y aurait de quoi franchement _! hurla Pansy_. Entre toi Draco qui est fiancé à Astoria mais qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de tremper ton biscuit partout où tu vas, Blaise qui fait le beau devant les filles mais qui je rappelle n'a rien fait depuis des siècles et cerise sur le gâteau toi Théodore qui couche avec Granger !

\- Quoi ? _m'exclamai-je._

\- Putain Pansy ! _hurla Théodore._

\- Quoi ? Tu leur as rien dit _? s'exaspéra Pansy_

_Il y a eu un long silence. Je n'en revenais pas. Théodore et Miss je-sais-tout ? On aura tout vu… Après je ne devrais pas être surpris. Ils sont tous les deux fourrés dans les bouquins et ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble au sein de l'ordre. Mais tout de même je suis déçu de Théodore. Je pensais qu'il avait un peu d'estime pour lui pour éviter de se rabaisser à ça…_

\- Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Weasley, _s'interrogea Blaise_

\- Non elle ne sort pas avec lui, _soupira Théodore._

\- Vous,… vous êtes ensemble ? _osai-je demander de peur de connaitre la réponse._

\- Mais non pas du tout ! Enfin Draco ! _me rassura Théodore_. Non on couche juste ensemble de temps en temps, pour se dépanner.

\- Je crois que ce qui me choque le plus c'est de savoir que Granger a une vie sexuelle, _répondis-je._

\- Oh par Merlin Draco ! Même Granger a des besoins. En plus avec Théo, elle est servie ! _rigola Pansy_. C'est quelqu'un qui met beaucoup de bonnes volontés !

\- Bon heu parlons d'autre chose_, l'interrompit Blaise avant qu'elle nous révèle trop de détails_. Parce que là…

\- Heu oui ça devient gênant… Surtout pour moi, _continua Théodore._

\- Ben quoi ? _demanda Pansy_

\- Alors heuu… Ah oui il faut que je vous raconte un truc !_ s'exclama Blaise_. Il y a une nouvelle chez les 7e années de Serdaigle.

\- Encore une ? _fis-je d'un ton las_.

\- Comment ça il y en encore une autre ? Dis-moi qu'elle est aussi jolie que celle que j'ai rencontré ! _s'exclama Blaise_

\- C'est surtout une vraie chieuse ! _m'énervai-je en repensant à Granger Bis. _

\- Moi elle était magnifique et adorable. Enfin pour le peu que je lui ai parlé.

\- Tu veux parler de la française ? _demanda Théodore_. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux rouge feu.

\- Oui et elle avait un prénom superbe comme toutes les françaises. Ah, _soupira Blaise._ Elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un rêve.

\- Elle s'appelait Emmanuelle si je me souviens bien ?

_Je me tus un instant. Ils ne sont tout de même pas en train de l'autre tarée de Granger Bis tout de même ? Oh putain je suis entouré de boulet qui ont un faible pour les fouteuses de merde…._

\- Ça va Draco ? _me demanda Pansy_. Tu as l'air tout pale.

\- Blaise dis-moi par hasard elle ne serait pas la nouvelle préfète en chef de Serdaigle ?

\- Ah ben tu la connais alors ! _s'exclama ce dernier_

\- Oh putain je n'y crois pas ! _hurlai-je_. Blaise je t'interdis de l'approcher !

\- Mais pourquoi ? _demanda Blaise_

\- Oui Draco explique nous tes raisons, _insista Pansy_.

\- On a déjà Théodore qui se tape Granger, tu ne vas pas non plus te faire sa cousine ! Non pas tant que je suis en vie !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? _s'énerva Pansy. _Arrête de faire l'enfant !

\- C'est la cousine de Granger ? _s'étonna Blaise_. Ben dans la famille Granger ils ont un bon patrimoine génétique !

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? _m'exaspérai-je_

\- Ben quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux encore !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est une connasse !

\- Draco ton langage ! _me fit Pansy_

\- Mais c'est vrai ! et puis je ne veux pas, c'est tout !

_Je sais que ma crise est ridicule, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me farcir toute la bande de Gryffondor, parce que mes deux meilleurs amis sont des traitres… En tout cas pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça de ce que j'ai fait, je ne veux pas qu'on me le rappelle tous les jours…. Je n'ai pas voulu être Mangemort, je voulais fuir comme Théodore. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Maintenant je dois en payer le prix… Et je ne veux pas que les « héros » de la guerre me balancent mes erreurs en pleine figure._

\- Draco, désolée d'interrompre ta bouderie mais tu ne devrais pas aller dans le compartiment des préfets ? _me rappela Pansy._

\- Oui. McGonagall ne devrait pas tarder à nous donner nos plannings, _soupirai-je._

_Je sortis du compartiment sans leur lancer un regard, mais je sais que dans le fond ils comprennent ma réaction. On en parle jamais de la guerre, mais on sait ce que chacun ressent à son sujet. C'est ça qui fait que notre amitié est solide. On se comprend sans se parler. Devant toute l'école je suis le roi de Serpentard, quelqu'un de hautain, charmeur avec les filles. Je peux être un vrai connard je le sais mais avec eux pas besoin de masque. Ma mère me disait toujours petit que les amis les vrais il faut bien les choisir, car ils feront petit à petit parti de la famille, celle que l'on a choisi. Ma mère me manque vraiment… J'aurais tant besoin de ses conseils en ce moment. Mais je dois attendre que la date de son procès soit fixée, pour pouvoir après la voir. Mon père, je m'en fiche, qu'il crève, mais elle non, j'ai besoin d'elle…._


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Emmanuelle**

_Elle est là dans mes bras. A cet instant, plus rien ne compte. Manu et Mimi sont à nouveau réuni et plus rien ne nous séparera ! Ses larmes avaient cessé. Mais je la sentais encore tremblante. Je lui embrassais lui front et lui murmurais :_

\- Je suis là Mimi, je suis là…

\- Manu que…

\- Chut… Repose-toi pour l'instant. On aura tout le temps de se parler.

_Harry m'aida à l'installer sur la banquette, sa tête posée sur mes genoux. Elle s'endormit facilement. Une nouvelle tête rousse apparu dans le compartiment à bout de souffle._

\- Mione !

\- Chut ! Elle dort, _murmura Ernie._

_Le grand roux se précipita vers elle._

\- Je suis désolé, … Je ne voulais pas…_murmura-t-il._

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'est mise dans cet état ?_ s'énerva Ron._

\- Ron… Ne commence pas… Il a l'air assez mal comme ça. Allez venez les gars, on va les laisser un peu.

\- Mais Harry…

_Ron n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Harry le tira par le bras pour le faire sortir, suivi d'Ernie et Seamus qui me fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir. Je rougis. Le grand roux était toujours au chevet d'Hermione. Il la regardait avec un regard tendre et désolé._

\- Tu dois être Fred.

\- On se connait ? _me demanda-t-il._

\- Non mais Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu la connais comment ?

_Je souris. Je lui explique que je suis la cousine de Hermione et que j'étais avant à Beauxbâtons._

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… Je vois que tu as l'insigne de préfet en chef de Serdaigle, comment ça se fait ?

\- On va dire que cette chère Minerva McGonagall me devait une faveur, lui expliquais-je. De toute façon, j'allais l'être dans mon ancienne école, il n'a pas fallu la convaincre plus que ça.

\- Ça va jaser chez Serdaigle tu sais ? _me préviens Fred._

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre. Le plus important c'est que je sois avec Mimi.

\- Mimi ?

\- Oui c'est le surnom que je donne à Hermione.

_Il replongea son regard inquiet vers ma cousine. J'y voyais aussi beaucoup de tendresse, ce qui me fit sourire. Hermione ne me croira pas quand je lui raconterai ! _

\- Je suis vraiment qu'un con…

\- Quoi que tu aies fait Fred, je suis persuadé qu'elle te pardonnera, _dis_-_je_ _d'un_ _ton_ _rassurant_.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, _soupira_-_t_ _'il_. J'ai vraiment été odieux.

\- Que lui as-tu dis ? _demandai-je_.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ma famille.

\- Ah oui quand même.

\- Mais j'étais en colère ! je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Putain… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- Déjà excuse-toi dès qu'elle sera réveillée et laisse-lui le temps de te pardonner. Il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne avec ma Mimi.

\- C'est fou qu'elle n'ait jamais parlé de toi avant. Vous semblez tellement proche.

\- Je sais. Mais on va dire qu'on a une famille compliquée…

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé, _murmura_ _Fred_. Hermione nous a toujours dépeint sa famille comme simple et banale.

\- Elle n'aime pas en parler et je la comprends. Un jour peut-être elle t'expliquera.

_Ernie entra soudainement dans le compartiment, l'air désolé._

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais la directrice arrive. Il faut que tu t'en ailles Fred et qu'on réveille Hermione.

_Fred partit à contre cœur. Je réveillais Hermione doucement avant que McGonagall ne s'interroge sur l'état de ma cousine. Nous fûmes vite rejoints par Malfoy qui me lança un regard noir jusqu'à la fin du trajet. C'est dommage que ce soit un connard de première, il est pourtant si sexy… Tout à fait à mon goût. La directrice nous expliqua en détails notre rôle de préfet en chef. Comme à son habitude, Hermione écouta attentivement McGonagall tout en prenant des notes. Elle ne changera jamais. Il faudra que je l'interroge sur sa relation avec Fred. Ils ont l'air très proche… Trop proche._

**POV Harry**

_Les garçons et moi étions retourné à notre compartiment avec une légère inquiétude. Qu'a bien donc pu dire Fred pour mettre Hermione dans cet état ? Je demanderai à Ginny, elle doit être au courant. Notre compartiment a été déserté par les groupies pour le plus grand damne de Seamus. Son malheur ne dura qu'un instant car il s'empressa de raconter à Dean la joute verbale entre Emmanuelle et Malfoy. Elle a de la répartie la petite serdaigle. Définitivement cette année ne sera pas de tout repos ! Je repense soudain à la poufsouffle Alice. J'aurais voulu m'excuser auprès d'elle pour mon comportement. J'ai été odieux avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la guerre était un sujet si difficile pour moi. Même mes plus proches amis ne savent pas à quel point cela me fait souffrir. On a perdu tant de monde… des gens bien de surcroit. Des gens qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour un ado, pour moi. Je me suis toujours demandé : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'étais l'élu ? Je ne suis pas plus intelligent ou plus puissant qu'un autre. J'ai obtenu ce titre par le fruit du hasard… Et ça je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, le comprendre. Qu'une chose aléatoire est faite de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Peut être que mes parents serait toujours vivant. Sirius et Rémus aussi. Et encore tant de monde. Mais d'un autre côté aurions-nous vaincu Voldemort ? je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai du mal à accepter que leur mort était nécessaire… _

\- Harry tu vas bien ? Tu as la tête pleine de joncheruines.

\- Oh pardon Luna, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, _répondis-je gêné ._

\- Ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai l'habitude avec toi, _souris-t-elle_. Tu es toujours préoccupé par quelque chose, donc forcément tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui t'entoure. Mais c'est ce côté mystérieux qui fait ton charme.

_Je souris à mon tour. Que ferions-nous sans Luna dans nos vies ? Elle est cette constance, elle est entière et c'est grâce à ça étonnamment qu'on garde les pieds sur terre. Elle nous permet de voir la vie telle qu'elle est vraiment : belle. Il y aura toujours des zones d'ombres c'est sûr, mais grâce à la pureté d'âme de Luna on arrive à voir la vie en couleur, et ça c'est une des plus merveilleuses choses au monde. Je suis heureuse que Neville et elle se soient trouvés. Ils forment un couple atypique certes, mais tellement pur. Ils se complètent parfaitement. _

_Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement rempli de nos bavardages et de notre enthousiasme de retrouver notre seconde maison Poudlard. Ponctué de temps en temps par Seamus qui nous expliquait en long et en large pourquoi Emmanuelle était parfaite et extraordinaire. On le taquina bien sûr. Je sens que notre nouvelle préfète en chef de Serdaigle va animer notre année !_

**POV Hermione**

_Ok. Remettons les choses dans l'ordre. Fred et Georges refont leur 7__e__ année, Georges va être papa et compte demander Angelina en mariage. Ma cousine est à Poudlard et en plus par je ne sais qu'elle miracle elle est préfète en chef chez Serdaigle. Et cerise sur le gâteau Malfoy a essayé de mon consoler ! C'est officiel je deviens tarée ! C'est quoi cette journée ! Je ne suis pas encore arrivée à Poudlard et déjà c'est n'importe quoi ! J'entendis ma cousine rire gentiment en me regardant du coin de son regard malicieux. Tout compte fait cette journée n'est pas si étrange que ça. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là. Elle m'a épaulée au lendemain de la guerre, à surmonter la mort de mes proches notamment celle de mes parents. J'ai passé le premier mois de l'été chez mon oncle et ma tante à culpabiliser. Sur les morts mais surtout mes parents. Je m'en voulais de ne pas les avoir assez protégé… Je me sentais responsable de leur sort. Que si je n'avais pas été sorcière ou la meilleure amie de Harry, rien de tout ça ne leur serait arrivé… Mais ma cousine et ses parents m'ont aidé à me relever et même si la douleur est encore fraiche je pleure de moins en moins en pensant à eux._

\- Manu, _commençai-je soudainement_, tu sais que je suis heureuse de te voir mais surtout surprise ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et surtout comment ça se fait que tu sois préfète en chef ?

\- Oui on aimerait bien savoir, _rajouta Malfoy d'un ton étrangement curieux mais froid._

\- Si vous insistez ! Tu te rappelles Hermione du hibou que j'ai reçu au début de l'été ? Où suite à ça j'ai dû m'absenter quelques jours ? C'était ma confirmation d'inscription en dernière année à Poudlard. McGonagall m'avait convoqué pour faire ma répartition dans l'école et me poser quelques questions au sujet de Beauxbâtons. Don j'étais ravie ! Je suis donc allée à Pré-au-Lard aux Trois Balais où j'avais rendez-vous avec notre chère directrice pour déjeuner. Elle m'a posé pleins de questions sur les différents cours que j'avais à Beauxbâtons. Je lui ai parlé de l'études des moldus obligatoires pour tous les sangs-purs et le cours d'introduction au monde magique pour les nés moldus dès la première année. Les sangs-mêlés étaient répartis entre les deux cours en fonction de leur préférence et aussi de leurs connaissances des deux mondes. S'il avait des lacunes sur le monde moldu ils suivaient ce cours et vice versa. Je lui ai aussi parlé des cours d'occlumancie et de médicomagie qui étaient des options dès la 5e année.

\- Attends vous avez l'occlumancie et la médicomagie à l'école ? _demanda Ernie intéressé. _Tu avais choisi quoi comme option ?

\- Oh les deux, _dit simplement Emmanuelle_. Vu que j'étais dispensée de l'études des moldus et d'introduction au monde magique, j'ai eu la chance de ne pas avoir à choisir.

\- Tu es une sang-mêlé ? _hallucina_ _Draco_. Je croyais que les Grangers étaient des moldus ?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir Malfoy, oui nos pères à Hermione et moi sont des moldus comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Mais la différence est que ma mère est une sorcière. Hélène Brisebois si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Mais je connais ce nom ! Ma mère m'a fait apprendre les noms des familles nobles et sang-pures d'Europe ! _s'exclama_ _Draco_. La maison Brisebois était une très ancienne famille de sang-pur. Elle était spécialisée dans la fabrication de potions en tout genre. Je crois qu'elle avait perdu son titre lorsque leur unique héritière s'était mariée avec un moldu.

\- Bravo Malfoy, tu connais ton histoire ! Tiens une petite récompense pour ton éclair d'intelligence.

_Et Emmanuelle lui lança une chocogrenouille. Ce qui nous fit rire Ernie et moi. Draco souffla d'énervement mais rangea tout de même la sucrerie dans son sac._

\- J'oublie toujours que tante Hélène avait épousé oncle Ian contre l'avis de tes grands-parents et que ça avait été une énorme polémique chez les nobles sorciers français.

\- Juste parce qu'il était moldu ? _demanda_ _Ernie_.

\- Non le fait qu'il soit moldu ne dérange pas. C'est le fait que mon père soit un roturier qui les dérangeait. Il n'est pas noble pour un sou. Mais dans le font tant mieux j'aurais eu horreur d'avoir le même genre d'éducation stricte que maman. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne m'a pas appris certaines choses mais c'était bien plus agréable et drôle surtout !

\- Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment tu es devenue préfète en chef, _insista_ _Draco_.

\- Ça t'intrique Malfoy hein ? _s'exclama Emmanuelle. _Tu es du genre à détester ne pas comprendre. Comme ma chère cousine en fait.

\- Hey ! On n'a rien en commun ! _m'offusquais-je en même temps que Draco._

\- Si vous le dites, _dit Emmanuelle en haussant des épaules_. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, au-delà du fait que c'est un petit con de fils à papa, continue de me regarder comme ça Malfoy et tu vas te prendre un sort bien placé ! Donc je disais au-delà de ça, vous avez beaucoup de points communs et vous pourriez même vous entendre si vous preniez un peu sur vous.

\- N'importe quoi ! _répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Bon bref où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui donc j'ai parlé de Beauxbâtons à McGonagall pendant tout le repas avant d'aller avec elle dans son bureau pour faire ma répartition mais avant de commencer j'ai émis une demande : comme je l'avais énormément renseignée sur mon ancienne école et que toutes mes informations lui étaient avérées très utiles, je lui ai gentiment demandé ce que j'y avais gagner à l'aider. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne me devait rien. Je lui ai donc dit que si elle m'avait demandé des informations sur Beauxbâtons c'est que mon ancienne directrice madame Maxime avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit et que ce serait très dommage que quelqu'un lui apprenne la nouvelle.

\- Tu as fait du chantage auprès de McGonagall ? _m'exclamai-je choquée_.

\- C'est très serpentard de ta part, _rajouta Malfoy._

\- Oui j'avoue mais j'avais une requête. Et c'était le seul moyen de l'obtenir. Donc je lui ai juste dit que je ne dirais rien à mon ancienne directrice si elle me faisait préfète en chef à l'unique condition que je sois répartie chez Serdaigle. Si je tombais sur une autre maison je gardais le secret et je n'aurais rien gagné en retour. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai été répartie à Serdaigle et me voilà !

\- Et ben tu en as eu de la chance ! _siffla Ernie_

\- Ce n'est pas de la chance, _répondis-je_. Elle a tout bonnement forcé la main au Choixpeau.

\- Pas vraiment. Il hésitait entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, j'ai juste choisi c'est tout.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais un côté Serpentard, _s'exclama Draco._

\- Quand je te disais que j'allais être ton pire cauchemar je ne plaisantais pas Malfoy, _susurra Emmanuelle._

\- Heu j'ai loupé quelque chose ? _demandais-je presque naïvement_.

_Tout le monde se regardait étrangement. Ernie cachait son rire et ma cousine et Malfoy était dans une bataille de regards très étrange… Elle me fit un signe de tête me disant qu'elle m'expliquerait plus tard._

\- Oh regardez ! _cria Emmanuelle_. On arrive enfin à Poudlard !

_Et là je vis le regard enfantin de ma cousine s'illuminé d'un seul coup ! On aurait dit moi lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Malgré tout ce qu'on avait vécu on restait des enfants. Je la rejoins donc dans la contemplation de ce château qui était ma seconde maison._


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Emmanuelle**

_Mes yeux brillaient à la vue du château de Poudlard. Même si je l'avais vu cet été je ne l'avais vu que de jour. Alors qu'au crépuscule avec toutes les lumières de l'édifice allumées, ça donne un effet presque féérique. Hermione et moi prirent nos affaires pour vite allez rejoindre le reste de ses amis. J'avais hâte de tous les rencontrer ! Nous retrouvâmes toute la bande qui nous attendait aux niveaux des calèches._

\- Ah vous voilà ! s'écria Harry. On vous cherchait !

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'une rousse, que je présumais être Ginny, m'agrippa le bras pour me faire monter dans une des calèches._

\- Tu dois être Emmanuelle ! Harry et Ron viennent de nous parler de toi ! Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer et de te savoir avec nous ! Ça fait du bien d'avoir une autre fille de caractère dans cette bande de bras cassés ! Allez ! On y va !

_Je vis Fred se rapprocher de Hermione pour lui parler mais cette dernière se précipita dans la calèche quand Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna montèrent, tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Pauvre Fred… Il va devoir être patient avec ma chère cousine. Il devrait savoir qu'elle est du genre rancunière. _

_Je sentis une certaine tension dans la calèche. Je voyais le regard triste de tout le monde sauf de Luna qui de son côté souriais tout simplement comme si tout allait bien._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? _demandais-je._

\- C'est à cause des Sombrals qui tirent la calèche, _commença Hermione._ J'oublie que tu ne peux pas les voir.

\- Les Sombrals ?

\- Oui. Ce sont des créatures magiques qu'on ne peut voir que si on a vu quelqu'un mourir… _m'expliqua Ginny._

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez tous vu quelqu'un mourir ? _m'étonnais-je effrayée._

\- Nous avons tous combattu à la bataille de Poudlard, donc oui, _répondit simplement Harry._

_Je savais que ma cousine et ses amis avaient vécu des horreurs pendant la guerre. Que même la quasi-totalité des élèves de cette école avaient enduré des choses lourdes. Je trouve horrible que la possibilité de voir ces créatures soient dû à tout ça. Ils auront toute leur vie le souvenir douloureux de ses évènements à chaque fois qu'ils croiseront un Sombral._

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. Nous avons vécu des choses dures c'est vrai. Mais cela nous a rendu plus fort et soudés, _me surpris Luna_. On est maintenant une grande famille.

_Tout le monde se mit à sourire à la réplique de Luna. Cette fille à l'air merveilleuse. Les conversations reprirent où on parla de tout. J'accrochai tout de suite avec Ginny. On parla de notre passion pour le Quidditch, elle me demanda d'ailleurs si j'allais passer les essais pour l'équipe de Serdaigle et je lui répondis que j'avais l'intention de passer les essais comme attrapeuse. Elle me posa pleins de questions personnelles notamment sur ma situation amoureuse. J'adorais déjà cette fille et son côté direct ! Arrivés enfin à l'entrée des grilles du château, nous nous dirigeâmes tous à l'intérieur pour rejoindre la grande salle. Je posai mes yeux directement sur le plafond magique. J'ai beau avoir lu tout ce qui était possible et imaginable sur Poudlard, notamment ce fameux plafond, le voir en vrai me fait me sentir comme une enfant. Je dois avoir la même tête que les premiers années quand ils arrivent pour la première fois dans la grande salle. Je vis Hermione sourire en me regardant. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici avec elle. Nous nous installâmes tous à nos tables respectives. Je m'assis à côté de Luna, vu que nous étions les deux seules serdaigles de la bande. D'autres membres de notre maison étaient déjà installés. Une groupe de filles chuchotaient tout en me jetant des regards noirs de temps à autre. _

\- Ne fais pas attention à elles, _s'exclama une serdaigle en s'asseyant en face de moi_. Ce ne sont que des pestes. Je me présente Padma Patil, préfète.

\- Enchantée Padma, Je suis Emmanuelle Granger, préfète en chef.

\- La fameuse cousine de Hermione dont tout le monde parlait dans le train ! Heureuse de te rencontrer et de savoir que c'est toi notre préfète en chef. J'ai eu peur pendant toutes les vacances que McGonagall allait donner le poste à Anthony Goldstein. Il est trop flémard pour un serdaigle si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir pris le poste ?

\- Oh non pas du tout j'avais déjà dit à notre directrice de ne pas compter sur moi. J'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça avec mon programme d'études complémentaires que je me suis imposée et j'aimerais pouvoir aussi respirer de temps en temps.

\- Je crois bien que tu fais parti des rares serdaigles à ne pas être contrarié par le fait qu'une nouvelle soit préfète en chef, si j'ne juge par le nombre de messes basses autour de nous.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit ne fait pas attention à eux, ils sont jaloux de la réussite des autres. C'est un gros problème chez Serdaigle, car en plus d'être en compétition avec les autres maisons tu l'es aussi au sein même de ta propre maison sur tous les domaines.

\- J'adore la compétition. J'ai hâte de voir leur réaction quand je serais l'attrapeuse de notre équipe.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour gérer tout ça. De quelle planète lointaine viens-tu pour être si parfaite ? _s'émerveilla Padma._

\- Du plus lointain de tes rêves darling, _murmurai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

_Padma rougis mais n'eu pas le temps de me répondre que la directrice se leva et fit tinter son verre pour nous avertir que les premiers années allait arriver._

_Après le discours du Choixpeau et la répartition des nouveaux venus, notre directrice se leva pour nous présenter les nouveaux professeurs. Willow Marble pour l'étude des moldus, Valeria Zabini, une grande amie de maman, pour l'introduction au monde magique, l'infirmière en option médicomagie et un certain Harvey Richard pour les défense contre les forces du mal ce qui fit glousser pas mal de filles dans la salle, même si à mon humble avis il est plutôt de l'autre bord. Il reste tout de même charmant._

\- Et enfin j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir pour l'option d'occlumencie, Pierre Deschamps de l'académie Beauxbâtons, _s'exclama McGonagall._

_Je m'étouffai avec mon jus de citrouille. Que fout ce con ici ?_

**POV Hermione**

Je vis ma cousine s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille, à l'annonce du nom du nouveau prof d'occlumencie. Ce qui m'inquiéta tout de suite. Si c'est celui à qui je pense l'école va cramer dans peu de temps…

\- Tu as vu ? Il vient de Beauxbâtons aussi ! _s'exclama Ron_. Tu penses qu'Emmanuelle le connait ?

\- Je crois bien que oui… Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, _ajoutai-je_.

\- C'est son ex, _expliqua_ _Ginny_.

\- Comment tu sais ? _demanda_ _Ron_

\- Ben elle m'en a parlé juste avant dans la calèche.

\- Donc je confirme ça va être la merde, _soupirai-je._

\- Hermione ! voyons ! _fit Harry faussement choqué._

\- Oh ça va hein ! je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, _rigolai-je._

\- Il a l'air cool pourtant ! _déclara Dean._

\- Je pense que la plus apte à nous en parler c'est Emmanuelle, _répondit simplement Harry. _Si elle en a envie uniquement.

_Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On finissait de se raconter nos vacances et de temps en temps je jetais un œil à la table des serdaigles pour voir si ma cousine allait bien. Elle riait avec Padma, Luna et un garçon de 6__e__ année je crois. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était bien plus débrouillarde que moi en général. La fin du repas touchait à sa fin et je choisis ce moment pour réunir les préfets de ma maison pour expliquer le déroulement de la soirée. Chacun avait sa tâche pour la soirée même si Ron râla un peu. Après cela je dis bonne nuit au reste des gryffondors leur expliquant que j'avais rendez-vous avec la directrice pour voir mon nouveau dortoir. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une main me pris le poignet._

\- Hermione attend ! il faut vraiment qu'on parle, _me déclara Fred._

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! _m'énervai-je en essayant de me libérer._

\- Pas avant que tu écoutes mes excuses.

_Je m'arrêtai tout d'un coup. Fred ne s'excuse que très rarement. Il aime avoir raison. Alors s'il excusait c'est qu'il s'en voulait. Je lui fis comprendre d'un signe de tête que j'étais prête à l'écouter._

\- Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu ne faisais pas partie de la famille. Surtout après ce que tu as vécu. C'était indélicat de ma part et je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler. Mais surtout j'ai été con… Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez mais tu as une place importante dans notre famille et je veux que tu la gardes. Donc voilà désolé Mione…

\- Tu sais, commençai-je après un court silence, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal Fred, mais il faut que tu apprennes que tu peux être blessant… Beaucoup plus que Georges. Donc je te pardonne mais pas entièrement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut que tu fasses des efforts pour regagner mon amitié. Bon il faut vraiment que je file.

\- Pas de souci Mione, _me répondit simplement Fred en m'embrassant la tempe._

_Et il parti rejoindre les autres. Je buggai quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits et vite rejoindre la directrice et mes homologues qui m'attendaient. Je vis le regard rieur de ma cousine. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire._

_Le professeur McGonagall nous emmena au 5__e __étages. On parcourra différents couloirs avant d'arriver devant un grand portrait. Il représentait un jeune homme plutôt grand, les cheveux mi-long et brun, avec une légère moustache. Il portait des habits d'un autre temps mais de très jolies couleurs rose foncé et bleu. Enfin il tenait dans ses mains un lutte. _

\- Dame Minerva ! _s'exclama le portrait à la vue de la directrice._ Quel plaisir ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais point vu votre doux visage.

\- Cela n'est pas le moment, sir Mulberry. Je viens vous présenter les nouveaux préfets en chefs.

\- Mes excuses jeunes gens, je ne vous avais point vu. Bienvenue à la tour des préfets en chefs. Je me présente Sir Newton Mulberry, barde, adorateur des belles choses, amoureux de l'amour et fervent admirateur des femmes… et des hommes, _rajouta t'il après un léger temps tout en faisant un clin d'œil au garçons._

\- Bien vous aurez tout le temps de faire la connaissance de sir Mulberry. Le mot de passe est le suivant : Eros. Vous êtes d'humeur romantique à ce que je vois sir Mulberry.

\- Comment ne pas l'être quand on vous voit très chère.

\- Sir Mulberry veuillez nous laisser passer je vous prie, _s'empourpra la directrice_.

\- A votre guise ma chère. A bientôt jeunes gens.

_Le portrait se mouva pour laisser place à un court couloir. McGonagall nous fit signe de la suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce lumineuse._

\- Bienvenue dans vos nouveaux appartements, s'exclama la directrice. J'espère que l'endroit vous conviendra. Comme vous pouvez le voir vous avez une petite cuisine, une grande table, un salon, un coin cheminée et une grande bibliothèque. Les chambres tout comme la salle de bain sont à l'étage. Vous avez chacun une chambre aux couleur de votre maison. Voilà pour ce soir. Je passerai demain matin avec vos emplois du temps et quelques informations. Reposez-vous et à demain.

\- Bonne soirée professeur ! _nous répondîmes presque en cœur._

_Nous admirions tous l'endroit, surpris de la chance que nous avons d'habiter dans cet appartement. C'était à la fois beau et chaleureux. Mais surtout nous pouvions voir depuis les grandes fenêtres du salon le parc de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. _


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Draco **

_J'admirais mon nouveau chez moi avec satisfaction. Quand les autres verront ça ils seront verts de jalousie ! Même si je devais partager ça avec les deux insupportables Granger et Ernie, qui semblait un gentil poufsouffle bien sous tous rapports, bien qu'effrayé par moi. Je devais me faire à l'idée que c'est ce que j'inspirai dorénavant. La peur. Même si Potter et Granger m'avait défendu à mon procès, ce qui m'avait surpris, cela ne changerait pas la vision du monde sorcier à mon égard et celui de ma mère. Nous avions abrité le mage noir chez nous. Nous avons pris part à la guerre du mauvais côté. Bien que nous n'ayons pas commis de meurtre, nous restons tout de même aux yeux du monde des mangemorts. Mais ça allait changer. Je devais faire mes preuves. Leur prouver que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Leur prouver que j'ai ma place ici et non à Azkaban. Même si je dois aller chez le psychomage toutes les semaines. La libération de mère ne dépend que de moi. Je partis m'installer dans ma chambre à l'étage. Bien que l'ensemble de l'appartement était cozy, le fait de retrouver dans ma chambre les couleurs de ma maison me fit me sentir directement chez moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Je rangeai mes affaires dans l'armoire et me changeai dans une tenue plus confortable. Je descendis rejoindre les autres afin de me faire une tasse de thé avant d'aller me coucher. Bien qu'ayant toujours grandi entourer d'elfes de maison, j'ai dû apprendre bien malgré moi à me débrouiller dans une cuisine. Même si le début de mon apprentissage était encore récent, et malgré de nombreux échecs, j'étais maintenant capable de faire des choses basiques à la moldu. Je commençais donc à chauffer de l'eau._

\- Tu fais du thé ? _demanda la petite voix de Granger première du nom._

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse l'être, oui je fais du thé. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout à l'heure dans le train. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me consoler…

_Je la regardai surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me remercie de quelque chose. Après à qui la faute ? J'ai toujours été un connard avec elle. Je me suis toujours acharné sur elle et sa bande, pour l'unique raison que j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de leur liberté, de leur courage, bref de tout ce que je n'avais pas le droit de faire et d'être. Peut-être que Pansy avait raison. Cela prendra du temps, mais peut-être que je devrais baisser ma garde. Après tout il parait que Granger et moi on se ressemble sur certains points. Et je dois bien prouver que j'ai changé._

\- Je déteste te voir pleurer, m_e surpris-je à dire._ Surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé au manoir avec ma tante. C'est l'une des choses qui m'a le plus traumatisé.

\- Ça doit te couter de me confier ça, _murmura t'elle en touchant machinalement son avant-bras._ Tu sais Malfoy, je pense que ce serait bien qu'on installe une entente cordiale entre nous. Après tout, on va devoir se faire à l'idée qu'on va travailler ensemble et cohabiter sous le même toit. Je ne te propose pas qu'on soit ami loin de là, mais juste d'éviter de se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion.

\- Granger, si tu regardes bien, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé dans le compartiment des préfet en chef jusqu'à maintenant, je ne t'ai pas insulté une seule fois. C'est bien la preuve que j'essaie de changer.

\- C'est vrai, _constata Granger._ Donc je crois qu'on a un deal.

\- Oui Granger, on enterre la hache de guerre, _terminai-je en lui tendant une tasse de thé._

**POV Ginny**

_J'étais dans ses bras. Mon corps nu collé au sien. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, je crois que j'avais du mal à réaliser encore. J'étais la petite amie de Harry Potter. Le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse depuis mes 11 ans. J'étais bien. Je me sentais complète. Je sentis ses lèvres papillonner de mon cou à mon épaule_.

\- Toi tu veux quelque chose, _souriais-je._

\- Oui, toi tout les jours du reste de ma vie, _me répondit Harry entre deux baisers._

\- C'est une proposition alléchante, mais il se fait tard, nous devrions dormir mon chéri.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, _me murmura t'il_.

\- Je vois ça… Mais sérieusement Harry il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? _me demanda t'il l'air de rien tout en glissant sa main vers mon entre jambe._

\- Harry, je… _commençai-je avant de ronronner de plaisir._

_Je ne savais pas lui résister. Mon désir pour lui était bien plus fort. Je continuai de légèrement gémir tout en le sentant descendre entre mes cuisses. Il se mit à me lécher avidement. Circé que c'était bon…_

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir dormir mon amour ? _me demanda t'il entre deux coup de langue._

\- Harry James Potter ! Arrête de jouer et prends-moi tout de suite !

\- À vos ordres mon capitaine !

_Il se redressa pour se mettre à ma hauteur et me pénétra. J'étais plongée dans ses yeux verts. Ses si beaux yeux. Je l'aimais tellement. Il commença à m'embrasser tout en faisant des vas et viens avec son bassin. Je lui agrippai les fesses pour le faire accélérer la cadence. C'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Pas de Voldemort, rien. Juste du bonheur à l'état pur. Je gémissais de plaisir. Je sentis Harry trembler. Il jouit dans un grognement animal. Il se coucha sur moi d'épuisement. Je le pris dans mes bras._

\- Désolé ma puce, _me murmura t'il l'air penau. _Je n'ai pu tenir plus longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas une compétition.

\- Mais tu n'as pas joui…

\- J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir tout comme toi, c'est ça le plus important, _le rassurai-je en caressant son visage. _Maintenant il faut vraiment qu'on dorme. Je te rappelle qu'on se lève tôt demain.

\- On est obligé de se lever si tôt ?

\- C'es toi qui a voulu qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande qui est à l'opposé de la tour Gryffondor. A moins que tu préfères que mes frères nous entendent ?

\- Non définitivement pas ! Je ne veux pas me faire étriper.

\- Donc voilà ! Maintenant bonne nuit mon chéri.

\- Et si je refais des cauchemars ? _me demanda t'il au bout de quelques minutes de silence._

\- Je serais là pour te réconforter. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là…

_Je resserrai mon étreinte en me collant à son dos. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry faisait des cauchemars violents toutes les nuits. Ils revivaient chaque instant comme s'il y était encore. Il refusait de prendre des potions pour un sommeil sans rêves de peur d'être accros. J'avais réussi à le convaincre de voir un psychomage, même si pour l'instant les résultats n'étaient pas encore satisfaisants. Ces nuits étaient moins agitées quand j'étais là. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux pour essayer de l'endormir, puis je le rejoignis dans les bras de morphée._

**POV Emmanuelle**

_Hermione et moi étions allongée sur mon lit à nous raconter le reste de notre été. Je lui posai mille questions sur Fred, ce qui fit rougir ma cousine._

\- Il n'y a rien à dire tu sais, _commença-t-elle_. On joue juste. C'est tout.

\- À quoi jouez-vous ? Au docteur ? _lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire pleins de sous-entendus._

\- Non pas du tout ! On flirt un peu, enfin je ne sais pas. C'est toujours compliqué de savoir avec Fred s'il plaisante ou non, _soupira Hermione._

\- Mais tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée… Il me plait c'est sûr ! Mais il est tellement compliqué…

\- Bon au moins tu as Théo en cas de coup dur !

\- Manu !

\- Ben quoi ? ce n'est pas comme si vous jouiez à la dinette quand vous vous voyez !

\- Bon et toi tu te sens comment ? _changea de sujet Hermione_.

\- Mis à part que mon ex soit prof à Poudlard ? Oh tout va bien, _ironisai-je_

\- Promets-moi de ne pas faire de scandale…

\- Si Pierre ne me cherche pas. Comment il a fait pour obtenir ce poste sérieusement ? Tu crois qu'il a proposé ses charmes à McGonagall ? Le connaissant, il en serait capable ! Je suis sûre qu'il fait ça juste pour me faire chier !

\- Connaissant McGonagall elle a dû le choisir pour ses compétences et tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il en avait marre de son poste d'assistant à Beauxbâtons ? Donc il a vu une occasion d'être prof à plein temps rien de plus.

\- Mouais… Sinon j'ai vu que tu as parlé à Malfoy tout à l'heure.

\- Oui. On a fait une trêve lui et moi.

\- Ça ne m'inclut pas on est d'accord ? Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de le faire chier ! Gentiment promis ! _rajoutai-je rapidement suite au regard noir de ma cousine._ Non parce qu'il faut qu'il apprenne qu'on ne manque pas de respect à ma cousine !

\- Il l'air d'avoir changé, tu sais. Même si on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'adore, il n'a pas encore eu de mot méchant envers moi et il m'a même consolé.

\- Mouais j'attends de voir. Mais j'aime bien le pousser à bout. Son regard change et ça le rend sexy.

\- Oh non s'il te plait manu ! Déjà que tu as dragué Seamus et Padma à peine arrivée ici, tu ne vas pas rajouter Malfoy à ta liste !

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas ! je vais juste un peu jouer avec lui. Pas de cochonneries promis ! Mais juste le perturber un peu…

\- Tu ne changeras jamais…

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ta cousine préférée !

\- Tu es mon unique cousine…

\- Mais je suis quand même ta préférée !

\- Oui bien sûr, _sourit ma cousine._

_Nous continuâmes de rire et de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me quitta pour aller se coucher. J'étais en train de me mettre en pyjama, lorsqu'une chouette, que je reconnus tout de suite, toqua avec son bec à ma fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ce con ? J'ouvris la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'animal, pris la lettre qu'elle tenait et l'ouvrit pour la lire._

**_Emmanuelle, te connaissant tu dois être en train de me maudire sur plusieurs générations, mais je tenais juste à t'expliquer ma venue à Poudlard. J'ai juste accepté le travail que me proposait la directrice pour m'éloigner de la France et surtout avoir un vrai poste. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et encore plus maintenant que tu me sais ici. Mais sache que je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire chier ou même te surveiller. Tu es une jeune femme indépendante, tu me l'as très bien fait comprendre. J'aimerai juste pour notre bien à tous les deux que tout se passe bien lors de mes cours c'est tout. Après je ne te cache pas que tu me manques énormément. Ton corps me manque, tes lèvres me manquent. Je sais bien que si on en est là aujourd'hui c'est à cause de moi, mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé ni ce que je ressens pour toi. En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles avant mon cours._**

**_Pierre, qui t'aime toujours._**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Hermione**

_Qu'il était bon de reprendre les cours ! L'odeur des livres et des parchemins m'avaient manqué. À peine le premier cours avait commencé que déjà on était chargé de devoirs pour mon plus grand plaisir. Malfoy et moi réussissions à avoir une entente correct ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Harry et Ron qui passait la moitié des cours avec les serpentards à se prendre la tête avec Malfoy et Zabini. Aussi quelle idée d'imposer des binômes inter-maisons et d'avoir mis Harry avec Malfoy et Ron avec Zabini ! Des fois je me demande si les professeurs réfléchissaient… étonnamment Fred et Georges ne me posèrent aucun problème. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être ils étaient calmes et assidus en cours, au point de même venir me poser des questions. Quant à Emmanuelle, elle n'avait pas encore tué Pierre donc tout allait bien. La semaine défila à une telle vitesse qu'on était déjà vendredi soir. J'étais installée avec Ron, Harry, Ginny les jumeaux et Emmanuelle dans le salon des préfets en chefs autour d'une bière au beurre lorsque le portrait de Sir Mulberry bougea pour faire place à Draco et sa bande de serpentards. Je sentis mes amis se tendre à leur apparition._

\- Ah pardon les Granger, je ne savais pas que vous receviez du monde, s'excusa Draco ce qui surpris tout le monde y compris ses amis. Je voulais juste leur montrer notre dortoir.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes Malfoy ! Tu es aussi chez toi, _répondis-je avec le sourire._

_Entre nos deux groupes d'amis, personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait à part bien entendu Emmanuelle, qui elle rigolait de la situation dans son coin tout en sirotant sa bière au beurre. Au bout de quelques minutes de batailles de regard dans le silence, Emmanuelle se leva pour couper court à ce manège à sa manière :_

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi je vais fumer.

\- Enfin une parole raisonnée ! _s'écria Pansy_. Je t'accompagne !

\- Au point où en est… Allez servez-vous une bière et rejoignez-nous, _proposa Harry._

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_ murmura Ron à Harry._

\- Oh ta gueule Ron et bois ! Ça ne va pas te tuer d'être avec eux ! _déclara ma cousine tout en fumant sa cigarette à la fenêtre avec Pansy._

_La franchise de ma cousine fit rire tout le monde en cœur. La bande de serpentards s'installa avec nous. La méfiance avait été remplacé par la gêne. Je jetai un regard vers Malfoy pour qu'il m'aide à détendre l'atmosphère. Il vit mon regard et brisa le silence :_

\- Je sais que pendant des années moi et les autres on vous emmerdait comme pas possible sans raison disons juste. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que nous allons être amis vous et moi ni effacer ce qu'on s'est dit et fait, mais vu qu'on va être amener à se croiser souvent ici, si on pouvait au moins avoir des rapports cordiaux, cela ferait du bien à tout le monde je pense. En plus je sais que Théo vous adore, il doit bien avoir une raison à cela.

_Tout le monde regarda Draco estomaqué. Personne ne s'attendait à ça de sa part._

\- Donc la crise que tu nous as fait dans le train on oublie ? _demanda Pansy._

\- Bordel Pansy, là je prends beaucoup sur moi ! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour m'aider ! Et puis il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis !

\- Moi je dis santé à ça ! _fit Ginny en levant sa bière_.

_Je la remerciai d'un grand sourire. Je pouvais toujours compter sur elle dans ce genre de situation._

\- Santé à quoi ? Au discours de Poufsouffle de Draco ou au fait qu'il n'est plus si con ? _demanda Blaise._

\- Au fait que Draco n'est plus si con, _s'écrièrent Pansy et Emmanuelle en cœur_.

_Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que tout le monde s'écria en cœur :_

\- Au fait que Draco n'est plus si con ! Santé !

\- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire Granger ! Tu m'as fait créer un coalition contre moi !

\- Oh ça va Malfoy on peut encore se taquiner, non ? _rigola Harry_

_La soirée se passa d'une manière surréaliste. Qui aurait cru que des gryffondors et des serpentards pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien ? Personne. J'imagine Dumbledore avoir une petite larme en nous voyant et Rogue rouler des yeux de dépit. Ginny s'était lancé dans un débat avec Blaise et ses frères sur pourquoi les Harpies de Holyhead était une bien meilleure équipe que les Canons de Chudley. Pansy et Emmanuelle étaient en train de devenir les meilleures amies du monde et Harry et Malfoy parlait de sujets plus sérieux comme le procès de Narcissa. Théo quant à lui me faisait comprendre par bien des manières et des sous-entendus qu'il voulait qu'on s'éclipse rien que tous les deux dans ma chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si j'avais chaud à cause de l'alcool ou de Théo. Je regardai dans la direction de ma cousine et Pansy qui me firent comprendre qu'elles nous couvraient. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. À force de réfléchir, je pris la décision d'écouter mes hormones. Je montai discrètement à l'étage en espérant que Théo comprenne le message, ce que je découvris très rapidement quand je sentis ses lèvres sur ma nuque._

\- Tu en as mis du temps, _me murmura t'il à l'oreille_. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

\- Allez viens ! on sera plus tranquille dans ma chambre.

_Je lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Dès que je fermai la porte, il m'embrassa avec passion. Je commençai à lui déboutonner sa chemise dans la hâte. On devait faire vite avant que les autres ne remarquent notre absence. _

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'avais envie de toi dès l'instant où je suis entré dans le salon. J'avais qu'une envie c'était d'enlever ce foutu jeans qui mettait ton cul en valeur.

\- Arrête de parler et aide-moi plutôt !

\- On est pressé Granger ? _me susurra t'il._

\- Putain Nott ce n'est pas le moment ! Déshabille-moi !

\- J'aime quand tu es autoritaire.

_Il m'aida à nous déshabiller pour que nous nous retrouvions plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Je le plaquai sur le lit et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et commença à caresser mes seins. Bordel que ça faisait longtemps ! Je glissai ma main dans son caleçon quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement. _

\- Mione est-ce que…, _commença Fred d'une voix inquiète._ Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Putain Fred ! _paniquai-je en essayant de me cacher avec le draps de mon lit._ Sors de ma chambre !

\- Oh bordel de merde ! _hurla Fred en quittant ma chambre comme une fusée._

_J'y crois pas… Fred m'a vu à moitié nue à califourchon sur Théo. Oh bordel je veux mourir ! Théo essaya de me rassurer tant bien que mal et me conseilla d'aller lui parler avant que Fred ne pète une câble. Il rajouta qu'on trouvera le moment de faire des bêtises une autre fois. On se rhabilla en vitesse et on partit rejoindre les autres en bas._

**POV Fred**

_Oh bordel je n'y crois pas ! Mione avec Nott ! Ma mione avec ce serpentard ! C'est un putain de cauchemar ! Je vais pas tarder à me réveiller ! Depuis quand ça dure ? Mais surtout depuis quand je l'appelle « ma mione » ? Il me fallait un verre. Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse où j'étais attendu par une Emmanuelle paniquée._

\- Fred ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu vois… _commença t'elle mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase._

\- Alors je ne viens pas de voir Hermione à califourchon sur Nott la main dans son caleçon ? _hurlai-je_. Tu te fous de moi manu ?

\- Quoi Hermione est avec Nott ? _s'étouffa Ron._

_Je vis les yeux de tout le monde braqué sur moi. Mais à part Ron, personne ne sembla surpris. _

\- Alors je tiens à clarifier les choses, _commença Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Nott_. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, nous ne sommes pas ensemble Théo et moi.

\- On couche juste ensemble de temps en temps, _continua Nott._

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Hermione, _s'écria Pansy_. C'est ta vie et tu fais ce que tu veux avec. Ce n'est pas parce Fred vous a surpris que tu lui dois forcément des explications.

\- Et puis franchement il faut être idiot pour pas se rendre compte de ce que vous mijotiez les deux, _rajouta Harry_.

_Je me rendis compte que j'étais le seul que ça dérangeait. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Mon comportement était irrationnel. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est vrai, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Hermione couche avec qui elle veut… Je ne suis personne pour l'en empêcher. Et puis je dois bien lui prouver qu'elle peut compter sur moi, et ce n'est pas réagissant ainsi que je vais améliorer les choses._

\- Hermione je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. T'es comme ma petite sœur donc forcément, j'ai été surpris. Mais la prochaine fois, pense à verrouiller la porte, _plaisantai-je._

\- C'est vrai ça Hermione, _continua Georges_. Pour la sorcière la plus douée de ta génération, tu oublies facilement les sorts de bases ? Tu étais pressée ?

_Hermione se mit à rire. Et après une réponse du type « mêle toi de tes affaires », elle lui balança un coussin en pleine figure. La bataille était lancée. Petit à petit les coussins fusèrent de tous les coins à force que les autres rejoignent le combat. Les plumes volaient de partout, mais tout le monde s'en fichait. On riait, on était heureux. Même si dans ma tête, cela avait un petit goût amer d'une jalousie naissante que je ne soupçonnais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Plus tard dans la soirée, chacun rejoignit son dortoir respectif. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit un peu éméché. Georges s'assit par terre au pied de mon lit._

\- Tu sais que j'y ai presque cru ? À la carte du grand frère et tout le bordel, _répondit Georges à mon regard interloqué._

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Fred je suis ton frère jumeau. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Et la situation entre Hermione et Théo ne te plait pas du tout. Frangin je crois bien que tu es jaloux. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. De ce que Hermione et Théo ont ? Ou tout simplement que Hermione couche avec lui et non toi ? Dans tous les cas il faut que tu règles ça et rapidement et que tu commences à te demander si ton petit jeu de flirt d'ado avec Hermione est toujours une bonne idée. Je vous aime tous les deux et je ne veux pas que vous vous blesser l'un et l'autre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Georgy. Je sais ce que je fais. Mais tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête ce petit jeu avec elle. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et j'espère que cette fic vous plait. Je me suis permise de poster plusieurs chapitres d'un seul coup car déjà pourquoi pas? ^^ mais surtout que j'avais hâte d'avoir votre avis :D

Je vous fais pleins de bisous

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Emmanuelle**

_Depuis la fameuse soirée avec les serpentards il y a quelques semaines, ils n'étaient pas rares de croiser plusieurs membre des deux groupes ensemble dans les murs du château, à la surprise des élèves et du corps enseignant. Harry, Blaise, Ron et Malfoy criaient haut et fort qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, mais on ne pouvait que constater que les embrouilles entre la maison rouge et or et la maison vert et argent s'étaient transformés en de petites piques et autres taquineries bon enfant, même si Dean, Seamus et Neville restaient encore sur leurs gardes par rapport aux serpentards, tout allait bien. Malfoy et moi devions bien être les seuls à ne pas nous entendre. On passait notre temps à se chercher pour tout et n'importe quoi, à nous insulter de tous les noms plus par fiertés que par rancœur. Selon Pansy, il suffirait que nous baisions pour que le problème se règle, ce qui nous avait fait hurler d'horreur Malfoy et moi. D'ailleurs Pansy prenait petit à petit une place spéciale dans ma vie. Son honnêteté et notre passion pour emmerder Malfoy nous avaient rapproché au point que je commençai à la considérer comme ma meilleure amie avec Luna et Ginny. Il était devenu normal que nous nous retrouvions à discuter de banalités, comme les adolescentes que nous étions, accompagné de ma cousine et de ses bouquins, et parfois de Padma, quand Lavande et sa sœur ne la réquisitionnait pas. Ce samedi matin ne fit pas exception. Nous étions posées dans l'herbe au bord du lac._

\- Alors tu es prise ? _me demanda Ginny excitée_

\- Vous avez devant vous la nouvelle attrapeuse de Serdaigle ! _m'exclamai-je fièrement._

\- Ahahah ! J'en connais un qui va se mordre les doigts en l'apprenant, _rigola Pansy_

\- Fred et George ont ouvert les paris sur les futurs rencontre de Quidditch d'ailleurs, _rajouta Ginny_.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, _soupira Hermione_. Il fallait bien qu'ils restent fidèles à eux-mêmes. C'était trop beau pour être vrai qu'ils deviennent des élèves parfaits.

\- Vous vous êtes parlé ? _demanda Luna_

\- Fred et moi ? Mis à part sur les cours, non. Il est distant…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Tu sais bien que mon frère a une façon bien à lui de fonctionner, _la rassura Ginny._

\- Parlons d'autres choses, _commença Padma_. Vous allez à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ?

\- Hermione et moi allons rejoindre mes parents chez madame Pieddodu et ensuite je vais rejoindre Seamus au Trois Balais.

\- Comment tu as un rendez-vous avec Seamus ? _s'exclama Padma sur un ton faussement dramatique_. Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ! _simula-t-elle._

_Bien que j'avais dragouiller Padma dès le premier jour, je me rendis bien vite compte qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Mais cela ne changea rien entre nous, au contraire. Nous jouions souvent de la situation, à simuler de fausses crises de jalousies, lorsque nous faisions aborder par d'autres élèves. Nous aimions nous donner en spectacle ce qui n'était pas du goût de sa sœur et de cette pimbêche de Lavande._

\- Mais mon amour, il n'y que toi dans ma vie tu le sais ! _la suivis-je dans sa comédie_. Mais si nous désirons des enfants un jour, il faudra bien que je passe à la casserole !

\- Si on ne vous connaissait pas, on pourrait presque croire à votre relation vous savez, _se moqua Pansy._

\- Enfin plus sérieusement, _se ressaisit Ginny après avoir pleurée de rire face à nos bêtises_. Tu as un rendez-vous avec Seamus ?

\- Oui, il m'avait proposé dans le train de me faire visiter Pré-au-Lard. Et quand il m'a redemandé hier en botanique, je lui ai dit oui.

\- C'est super, sourit Luna. En plus Seamus et un gentil garçon mais surtout il a de grandes mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce ses mains ont à voir dans l'histoire ? _demanda naïvement Hermione_.

_Le reste des filles et moi éclatâmes de rire. De ce rire adolescent. Hermione nous rejoignit lorsqu'elle comprit où voulait en venir Luna. Luna pouvait bien dire des choses farfelues, mais dès qu'on abordait le sujet du sexe, c'était une sacrée coquine. Neville devait être gâté ! Le reste de la matinée se passa sur le ton de la rigolade. Après le déjeuner, je partis me changer. Il fallait que j'envoie le paquet mais pas trop, car je voyais aussi mes parents. Il me fallait une tenue simple avec une touche de sexy. Vu que le temps était encore doux pour ce début de mois d'octobre, mon choix se porta sur une jupe trapèze mi-longue aux tons rose poudrée accompagnée d'un t-shirt noir basique. J'accompagnai ma tenue d'une paire de bottines noires et d'un sac loufoque en forme de vif d'or. Bon pour le côté simple on repassera, mais j'aimais ce que je voyais en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me maquillai simplement d'un coup de mascara et d'un rouge à lèvres vieux rose. Quand je fus satisfaite, je pris ma veste en jeans grise et partit pour rejoindre Hermione._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez Madame Pieddodu. En entrant, Je cherchai du regard la crinière de feu de ma mère, lorsque j'entendis cette dernière nous appeler du fond de la salle. Hermione et moi rejoignîmes mes parents et étonnamment Blaise et sa mère. _

\- Mes chéries que je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Vous nous avez manqué ! _s'exclama ma mère en nous serrant fort dans ses bras._

_Là où les grandes familles sorcières étaient dans la retenue, ma mère par opposition était très expressive dans ses émotions, c'était une grande femme avec des courbes bien dessinées, des cheveux aussi flamboyants que les miens et des yeux bleus d'une douceur que seule une mère qui aime ses enfants plus que tout peut avoir. Mon père quant à lui avait les yeux et les cheveux typiquement des Granger. Yeux bruns-verts et cheveux châtains indisciplinés. Il était grand et maigre, mais avec cette lueur malicieuse et rieuse dans les yeux. Valeria Zabini avait tout de la beauté éthiopienne, grande et svelte. Ses cheveux étaient rasés mais cela la rendait d'autant plus belle. Pas étonnant que Blaise soit si beau._

\- Professeur Zabini, _commença Hermione_. Je ne m'attendais à vous voir ici.

\- Hermione, nous en avons déjà discuté. Pas de ça entre nous, lorsque nous nous croisons en dehors de Poudlard. Appelez moi Valeria. Après tout, je suis une très chère amie de votre tante et je connais votre cousine depuis qu'elle est toute petite. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, vient par ici mon Emmanuelle que je te regarde. Tu as le sens du style de ta mère ça on ne peut point en douter. Tu as un rendez-vous ? Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi ma chérie. Le fait que ta charmante personne ne sois pas dans mon cours me désole.

\- Tu connais Emmanuelle maman ? _demanda Blaise surpri_s.

\- Evidemment mon chéri ! Et tu la connais aussi je te rappelle. Tu passais tes après-midis à jouer à la poupée avec elle lorsque nous habitions Paris. Après je dois admettre que tu étais très jeune en ce temps-là.

_Blaise piqua un fard à l'évocation des poupées. _

\- Qu'ils étaient adorables à l'époque, _se rappela tendrement ma mère_. Et maintenant les voilà presque adultes.

\- Chérie, on ne va pas commencer à pleurer alors que nous sommes venus pour voir Hermione et Emmanuelle, _consola tendrement mon père ma mère. _Alors racontez-nous tout !

_Les retrouvailles avec mes parents se passa comme à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble : un joyeux foutoir. Entre ma mère qui nous inspecta sous toutes les coutures plus pour se rassurer qu'autres choses, qui vérifia, par une multitude de questions, que nous étions sages enfin surtout moi. Mon père regardait les yeux remplis de tendresse les femmes de sa vie en intervenant de temps à autres. Quant à ma tante d'adoption, elle nous partagea les derniers potins du monde sorcier. L'après-midi avait bien commencé, lorsque que j'aperçu Pierre au loin s'avancer vers nous. Merde là je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper. Depuis sa lettre, je suis passée maitre dans les diverses techniques d'évitements et de fuites discrètes. J'avais jusque-là réussi à ne devoir lui parler que lors de son cours. Mais là j'étais coincée et il le savait._

\- Monsieur et madame Granger, professeur ! Quel plaisir de vous croiser ici ! Monsieur Zabini, mesdemoiselles Granger, _nous salua Pierre_.

\- Pierre ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! _s'exclama ma mère d'un air qui sonnait faux._ Comment vous portez-vous ? Mais surtout comment se porte votre charmante fiancée ?

_Quand il le faut, ma mère ressort toute son éducation. Surtout pour attaquer et remettre à sa place avec élégance. Elle semblait avoir misé juste lorsque que la tête de Pierre se décomposa un court instant. _

\- Constance et moi nous portons bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

\- Evidemment ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on croise le fiancé de l'héritière de la famille d'Amboise.

\- Oui en effet, souffla Pierre. Je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps. Je dois y aller. Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur et Madame Granger. Professeur, chers élèves nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

_Et il partit rapidement._

\- Pauvre con, murmura ma mère.

\- Hélène, voyons, _soupira mon père_. Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?

\- Mon cher Ian, _s'imposa Valeria_. C'est tout ce que mérite ce veracrasse après l'affront qu'il a osé faire à notre charmante Emmanuelle en faisant sa demande à cette bécasse de Constance !

\- Je le sais bien Valeria, mais le pauvre garçon n'a pas eu d'autre choix, _essaya de justifier mon père._

\- On a toujours le choix, _répondit ma mère froidement_. Je me suis battu pour t'épouser contre l'avis de mes parents parce que tu étais et tu es l'amour de ma vie. Donc s'il avait vraiment des sentiments nobles envers notre fille il aurait refusé. Au lieu de ça il l'a baladée en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait pour après se fiancer à une autre.

\- Tante Hélène, je crois que ce serait bien de changer de sujet, _suggéra Hermione_.

_J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Cette situation était encore douloureuse pour moi, même si je voulais me convaincre du contraire. J'ai été humiliée, trahie par mon premier amour. Je sentis les bras de ma mère m'entourer tendrement, ce qui me calma gentiment._

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie d'avoir réouvert tes blessures. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

\- Je sais maman, tu voulais juste me protéger.

\- Si tu veux on peut lui casser la gueule avec les garçons et faire croire à un accident, _me proposa Blaise_.

\- Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine, _soupirai-je._

_Je pris quelques instants pour me ressaisir avant de me rendre compte que j'allais être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Seamus. Valeria le compris tout de suite et pris de quoi nettoyer les traces de mascara qui avaient coulé, pour ensuite me repoudrer le nez telle une professionnelle. Je la remerciai d'un bisou sur la joue._

\- Une jeune femme doit se sentir belle en toute circonstance. Surtout pour un premier rendez-vous, _me confia Valeria_. Allez, file ma beauté.

_Je saluai tout le monde et partit à toute vitesse en direction des Trois Balais._


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Harry**

_Quel bonheur de voir Andromeda et Teddy ! Cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas passer du temps avec eux. Mon filleul avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Il babilla sous le regard attendri de Ginny qui le tenait dans ses bras. Qu'elle était belle, elle fera une mère merveilleuse. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses. Ginny et moi voulons profiter avant de nous lancer dans la création d'une famille. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous avant d'être parents. Je dois déjà apprendre à être un bon parrain avant de m'imaginer père. _

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir Ginny et toi, _me sourit Andromeda_. C'est tellement important pour Teddy de vous voir assez régulièrement.

\- Tu sembles fatiguée, _constata Ginny_. Tu sais que maman serait ravie de te donner un coup de main avec ce petit monstre.

\- Je sais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Puis il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe le temps que vous finissiez vos formations vous deux.

\- Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas qu'on s'occupe de Teddy après nos études ? _demandai-je inquiet._

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Voyons Harry. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Remus et ma fille, _fit-elle d'un ton triste._

_Parler de Remus et Tonks était encore un sujet douloureux pour nous deux. Ils nous manquaient à tous les deux terriblement. Mais pour le bien de Teddy, nous nous devions de lui raconter quels héros étaient ses parents, même si pour l'instant il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre._

\- Je suis encore désolé, _murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Mon garçon je t'interdis de t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. L'un comme l'autre étaient conscients des risques qu'ils prenaient dans cette guerre. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te culpabiliser ainsi. La culpabilité ne fait pas revenir les morts. Ce sont les souvenirs qui nous les gardent encore un près de nous. Harry, remplis de souvenirs Teddy. C'est la plus belle chose que tu peux faire pour honorer leur mémoire. Mais pense aussi à toi, à ta santé. Tu vois toujours ce psychomage ?

\- Oui, même si j'ai encore du mal à lui faire confiance. J'ai toujours peur qu'il dévoile tout aux journalistes, _lui confiai-je._

\- Il est tenu par le secret professionnel, _me rassura Andromeda_. Fais lui confiance. Tu le vois bientôt ?

\- Je le vois mardi prochain.

\- Très bien. Oh je vais être en retard ! Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas de me le garder deux heures ?

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Andromeda, _lui répondis-je avec le sourire._ Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux m'occuper de lui. Hein qu'on va s'amuser Teddy ?

_Mon filleul me regarda avec les yeux brillant de joie. Et comme s'il m'avait compris, il changea ses cheveux bleus en noirs comme les miens. Cet enfant était merveilleux. Andromeda partit stressée par son rendez-vous. Je me demandais qui pouvait-elle bien rejoindre._

\- Je dois aussi filer Harry, _s'excusa Ginny_. J'ai rendez-vous avec Pansy chez Gaichiffon pour l'aider à choisir des sous-vêtements.

\- C'est pour son amant secret encore ? _me moquai-je_. Aucun indice sur son identité ?

\- Toujours rien. Pourtant Blaise et moi on a fait la liste des potentiels prétendant chez Gryffondor. C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ! Allez j'y vais. Bisous mes chéris soyez sages !

_Après le départ de Ginny, je me lançai dans la visite de Pré-au-Lard avec Teddy. On passa faire un coucou aux jumeaux dans leur nouvelle boutique, anciennement Zonko qui avait malheureusement mis la clé sous la porte après le succès de Fred et Georges dans le domaine des farces et attrapes. On s'arrêta ensuite devant Honeydukes où je lui montrai tous les chocolats possibles et imaginables en espérant qu'il ait la même passion pour cette sucrerie que son père. En sortant de la boutique, nous fîmes la rencontre de quelqu'un que j'espérais revoir._

_\- _Alice, je suis content de te voir ! _m'exclamai-je. _

\- Bonjour Harry, _me sourit Alice._

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'ai dépassé les bornes ! Je n'aurais pas dû de crier dessus.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la guerre. C'était idiot de ma part. J'ai été trop curieuse. Oh j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Je te présente ma meilleure amie June Addams qui est en 6e année à Poufsouffle avec moi.

\- Bonjour June, enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, _me fit timidement la jeune fille._

_June semblait être quelqu'un de discret et timide. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient la moitié de son visage, mais on pouvait y voir des yeux marron clair._

\- Dis-moi, qui est le bout de chou qui t'accompagne ? _me demanda Alice._

\- Oh c'est mon filleul. Dis bonjour Teddy !

_Teddy salua les jeunes filles à sa manières en changeant sa couleur de cheveux pour un rouge flamboyant, ce qui hallucina les deux poufsouffles. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant une vingtaine de minutes, enfin surtout Alice et moi. Cette fille était intéressante au possible en plus d'être plutôt jolie. À quoi penses-tu Harry ? Tu as déjà Ginny dans ta vie. Tu l'aimes plus que tout ! Mais je ne fais rien de mal aussi… Je constate juste qu'elle est jolie. Après tout Blaise disait bien « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a déjà un arbre, qu'on ne peut pas regarder la forêt ! ». La jalousie maladive de Ginny pouvait me rendre parano parfois. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par Alice :_

\- Tu sais ce serais chouette qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaitre Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi pas, ce serait avec plaisir !

\- Bon on te laisse ! À bientôt Harry !

_Je les saluai en retour avant de me diriger vers les Trois Balais où j'avais rendez-vous avec Andromeda._

**POV Draco **

_Je sirotai mon verre d'hydromel tout en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Cette discussion avait commencé difficilement pour moi comme pour elle. Elle était méfiante et ça se comprenait bien. J'étais le fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy et moi-même ancien mangemort. Je ne marquais pas des points dès le départ. Et face moi, une personne dont le nom a été tabou pendant des années, une femme qui a renié sa famille par amour, ma tante Andromeda. J'avais stressé toute la journée de cette rencontre, que j'avais organisé dans le dos de ma mère. Elle ne devait pas savoir que j'avais rendez-vous avec sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue, si ma tante refusait ce que j'avais à lui proposer. À l'heure du rendez-vous, je l'ai vu entrer et j'ai cru voir un fantôme, celui de ma tante Bellatrix. C'est fou comme elles se ressemblaient physiquement tout en étant le contraire intérieurement. Elle s'était installée en face de moi et m'a salué avec distance. Elle avait fait l'effort de venir, c'était à moi de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Je lui ai donc expliqué la raison de cette rencontre. J'ai parlé de mère et de son procès qui approchait mais surtout de la lettre que j'avais reçu de son médicomage. Elle ne mangeait plus ou à peine quelques miettes. Elle avait perdu goût en la vie. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne lui disais pas ça pour qu'elle la plaigne, mais pour qu'elle comprenne ce que j'allais lui demander. De but en blanc je lui ai demandé de prendre ma mère chez elle, si elle est reconnue innocente lors de son procès, le temps qu'elle se remette sur pied. Qu'elle avait besoin d'être entourée par l'amour de ses proches. Et vu que j'étais à Poudlard, qui de mieux que la sœur qui lui manquait plus que tout ? J'ai vu sa surprise sur son visage. Elle me dit qu'elle aimerait bien m'aider mais qu'elle ne savait pas si ma mère allait bien vouloir. Je lui ai proposé qu'elle aille la voir à l'hôpital pénitencier où elle séjournait le temps de son jugement. Elle me dit qu'elle irait lui rendre visite. Nous avons parlé de banalités pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle me dise qu'elle devait aller récupérer son petit-fils. On s'est salué poliment et elle est parti rejoindre Potter qui l'attendait plus loin avec un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus. Et maintenant j'étais là, à finir mon verre en espérant que cela fonctionne. Que j'allais réussir à recoller les morceaux entre les deux sœurs Black._

_\- _Alors on boit seul la fouine ? _me lança Potter en s'assoyant en face de moi._

_\- _Oui malheureusement. Mais heureusement que Saint Potter et là pour me sauver de ma solitude ! _lui répondis-je._

_Et on se mit à rire. Depuis la fameuse soirée avec les gryffondors, j'ai appris à connaitre Potter. Je ne dirais pas qu'on est ami mais sa compagnie et sa discussion étaient agréables. Et ça me suffisait._

\- Andromeda m'a parlé de votre discussion, _commença Potter_. Rassure-toi elle ne m'a dit que les grandes lignes. Mais je voulais te dire que tu me surprends Malfoy. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une autre personne que le petit garçon arrogant aux idées arrêtées.

\- Le petit garçon a grandi…Peut-être plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait dû…

\- Oui comme nous tous… La guerre nous a volé notre enfance, notre innocence. Elle nous a fait devenir adulte avant l'heure. Mais d'un côté je suis heureux que ce soit arrivé, car je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui je serais assis à cette table avec toi sans ce qui s'est passé.

\- La guerre t'a vraiment changé Potter. T'es moins lisse et plus terre à terre qu'avant. T'es descendu de ton petit nuage de célébrité pour rejoindre les mortels. Et je vais être franc avec toi, ça me rassure. Saint Potter n'est plus si parfait.

\- Même si on était dans des camps différents, je sais qu'on a dû avoir le même genre de questionnement sur notre rôle. Même si c'est difficile à admettre, on a des points communs malgré nos différences.

_\- _Ben alors le Balafré on devient sentimental ? _ironisai-je_

\- Oh la ferme Malfoy ! C'est toi qui à commencer ! _me lança Potter en souriant_. Trinquons plutôt à notre entente cordiale.

**POV Seamus **

_Bon Seamus ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Tu es en compagnie de la fille la plus extraordinaire que tu connaisses, ce n'est pas le moment pour faire de la merde ! Je regardai Emmanuelle qui admirait plusieurs livres dans la librairie de Pré-au-Lard : l'antre de Merlin. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser encore qu'elle avait accepté. Après tout ce n'est pas les propositions qui manquaient à son égard. Depuis son arrivée, plusieurs garçons de l'école s'étaient risqués à la draguer. Mais elle était restée insensible à leurs charmes et les avaient remerciés gentiment. Donc pourquoi moi ? Même si je jouais le charmeur sûr de moi, j'étais loin d'être Malfoy ou son ex Pierre physiquement. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la demoiselle en question :_

\- Seamus tout va bien ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

\- Non pas du tout ! _bafouillai-je_. Tu trouves quelque chose qui te plait ?

\- Oui ! j'ai trouvé cette biographie de Circé ! _s'extasia-t-elle._ J'ai toujours voulu en apprendre plus sur elle ! C'est tellement rare de trouver ce genre livre !

_Je souris à sa réponse. C'était vraiment la cousine d'Hermione. Elle alla acheter le livre heureuse de sa trouvaille. En sortant de la boutique, nous partîmes en direction de chez Honeydukes où je lui offris un sachet de plumes en sucres et quelques chocolats ce qui la ravit. On continua de se balader dans Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'essayai de trouver un moyen de lui prendre la main. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle glissa la sienne dans la mienne tout en m'offrant son plus beau sourire. Je fondis sur place. J'étais heureux. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Les Trois Balais où nous devions rejoindre le reste de la bande, pour prendre un dernier verre avant de rentrer. Tout le long du trajet, je gardai cet air niais qui était apparu sur mon visage et qui faisait doucement rire Emmanuelle. En entrant dans le pub, on ne put manquer le spectacle qui s'offrit à nous. Harry et Malfoy, bras dessus bras dessous, complètement éméchés en train de chanter. Je savais que les deux avaient instauré une sorte de paix entre eux, mais je ne pensais pas assister un jour à un tel spectacle. Parkinson et Zabini étaient explosés de rire et Fred et Georges s'amusaient à resservir les deux énergumènes afin je suppose de tester leur limite. Les autres étaient gênés de l'attention et des regards que le duo de choc apportait sur eux. Hermione se précipita vers nous blasée. _

_\- _Ah vous voilà enfin ! Rosmerta est à deux doigts de nous mettre à la porte ! On vous attendait pour partir afin de ramener ces deux imbéciles.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Hermione**

_Deux enfants ! J'avais affaires à de vulgaires gamins ! J'espère vraiment qu'aucun professeur n'ait vu le spectacle affligeant que nous avait offert ces deux idiots. Une heure ! Une heure que nous avons mis pour retourner au château ! Une heure à les poursuivre avec Théo et Ginny pour qu'ils veuillent bien rentrer ! Et les autres qui nous regardaient faire sans lever le petit doigt. Emmanuelle et Seamus avaient encore une excuse, ils étaient obnubilés l'un par l'autre. Mais les autres… Aucune excuse ! Heureusement que c'est Ernie et moi qui devons patrouiller ce soir ! Je ne sais pas comment Malfoy aurait fait dans le cas contraire. Il ne restait que Seamus, Emmanuelle, Draco et moi, vu que le reste de la bande m'avait abandonné à mon sort de trainer le serpentard jusqu'à son lit. Il était lourd le con ! Arrivés devant la tour des préfets en chef, nous fûmes accueillis par sir Mulberry_.

\- Bonsoir jeunes gens ! Je vois que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard à été un franc succès ! Si on peut en juger à l'air joyeux de sir Malfoy. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois si heureux.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect sir Mulberry, je souhaiterai mettre au lit sir Malfoy. Tu viens Emmanuelle ?

\- Je vous rejoins tout de suite, _me répondit-elle tout en me faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait être seule avec Seamus._

_Je prononçai donc le mot de passe et pris Malfoy par les épaules pour le diriger vers sa chambre et le mettre au lit. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir sommeil et était d'humeur bavarde. Il me raconta son enfance avec toutes les anecdotes embarrassantes possible. J'avais entre mes mains de quoi faire chanter le serpentard pendant des années ! Il s'arrêta soudainement et me regarda avec des yeux d'enfants._

\- Elle est où manu ? _me demanda t'il._

_J'essayai de cacher ma surprise à l'évocation du surnom de ma cousine. Jamais encore il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom et encore moins son surnom ! Décidément Malfoy bourré était pleins de surprises._

\- Elle est occupée pour l'instant, _lui répondis-je._

\- Je veux la voir, _bouda t'il._

\- Si tu veux, je peux lui dire de passer avant d'aller dormir, d'accord ?

_Il acquiesça et commença à se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama. Je sortis rapidement gênée afin d'éviter de voir des choses que je préférai ne pas connaitre. En plus d'être un enfant sous l'effet de l'alcool, Malfoy n'avait aucune pudeur. Je m'installai dans la cuisine en attendant Ernie, lorsque je vis rentrer ma cousine, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, souriant comme une idiote. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais heureuse de la voir ainsi. Quand je la vis monter, je lui demandai d'aller dire bonne nuit à Malfoy pour la forme, car connaissant Emmanuelle, elle n'allait pas vouloir faire plaisir à ce dernier même s'il était intoxiqué par l'alcool. _

\- Mais bien sûr Hermione ! Et puis quoi encore ? _rigola-t-elle_. Depuis quand je fais ce que me dit Malfoy ? Allez bonne nuit ma belle !

**POV Ron**

_Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je m'enverrai en l'air dans la salle de bain des préfets. C'est Pansy qui en a eu l'idée, une idée de génie. Depuis la rentrée, ils nous étaient arrivés de baiser plusieurs fois. La dernière fois c'était dans les vestiaires de Quidditch après l'un de mes entrainements, où elle avait fait en sorte que je sois le dernier à sortir pour se faufiler vêtue d'un simple manteau. Quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle était nue en dessous, mon excitation avait augmenté d'un seul coup. Bien que nos entrevus soient toujours agréables il fallait qu'elles cessent. Lavande a émis le souhait qu'on se remette ensemble et je ne veux pas tout faire capoter. _

\- Prêt pour un deuxième round ? _me proposa langoureusement Pansy tout en me mordillant le lobe d'oreille._

\- Ecoute Pansy, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

\- Oula ça m'a l'air bien sérieux tout ça, _me murmura-t-elle tout en embrassant ma jugulaire._

\- Non mais vraiment Pansy, ce n'est pas le moment…

\- Je t'écoute, _me répondit-elle tout en commençant à caresser mon sexe._

\- Pansy… Tu fais chier vraiment… J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis tout ouïe.

\- Putain Pansy arrête ! _m'emportai-je tout en lui saisissant les poignets ce qui l'a surpris_. Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir ! De cette façon là en tout cas !

_Son regard changea d'un seul coup. Elle réussit à se libérer de mon emprise et sortit du bassin pour aller se rhabiller en me tournant le dos. _

\- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ? _me demanda-t-elle froidement._

\- Lavande est moi on va se remettre ensemble, _dit-je simplement._

\- Super ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, _me dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique._

\- Pansy tout va bien ?

\- Mais bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? On s'est amusé quelques temps, c'était sympa, mais maintenant il faut passer à autre chose !

\- Pansy regarde moi s'il te plait.

\- Désolé Weasley j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries !

\- On en revient aux noms de famille maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Que tout revienne comme avant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! je veux juste qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble c'est tout. On est ami non ?

\- Mais bien sûr et puis quoi encore ? _s'écria-t-elle_. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on était ami ? Arrête de rêver Weasley ! Toi et moi ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre ! Maintenant que tu as décidé d'y mettre un terme, on va retourner à nos petites vies ! Sur ce, adieu Weasley !

_Et elle partit en claquant la porte. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

**POV Emmanuelle**

_J'étais tranquillement posée sur mon lit en train de lire ma nouvelle acquisition. Merlin que c'était intéressant ! Bon après comment ne pas l'être ? On parlait de la vie de Circé. La sorcière la plus connue du monde sorcier et moldu ! En prenant une plume en sucre, je repensai à Seamus mais surtout à notre baiser. Il fût délicat et tendre. Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais il me plaisait et cela me suffit. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. D'un peu de tendresse. Je continuai ma lecture quand tout un coup je fus interrompu par des cris. Je sortis paniquée pensant que c'était Hermione, puis je me rappelai qu'Ernie et elle étaient en ronde dans le château. Ça ne pouvait venir que de la chambre de Malfoy. Je me précitai dans sa chambre m'attendant au pire, et je le vis recroquevillé dans son lit, tremblant de peur. Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. La vision de Malfoy aussi fragile qu'un enfant me serra la gorge. Je m'assis à côté de lui et tentai de lui caresser les cheveux pour la calmer lorsqu'il se saisit fermement de ma main le regard paniqué._

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas retourner là-bas ! _hurla Malfoy._

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien Malfoy.

\- Il va me faire du mal ! Ne le laisse pas faire ça ! _continua-t-il apeuré._

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?

\- Le lord, il est chez moi ! explosa Malfoy en larmes. Je ne peux y retourner ! Je ne tiendrai pas cette fois ! Il va me tuer ! Il va tuer mes parents !

\- Malfoy, Voldemort est mort. Il ne va rien arriver à toi et tes parents, _le rassurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. _Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, rien de plus.

\- Tu me promets ? _me supplia-t-il_. Je ne le supporterai pas s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, pour les protéger. Je ne veux pas perdre maman…

_Il continua de murmurer des phrases qui m'étaient incompréhensibles, pendant que je lui caressai les cheveux tout en le berçant. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. J'avais pris l'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre de rassurer ma cousine qui faisait le même genre de cauchemar. Et même si c'était Malfoy que je rassurais ce soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être bouleversée. La guerre a détruit tant de gens, surtout psychologiquement… Au bout d'une heure, je réussis à calmer le blond. Je le mis sous sa couverture et m'assurai qu'il soit bien installé confortablement. Au moment de partir, je sentis sa main me prendre le poignet._

\- Ne pars pas_, me murmura-t-il. _

\- Je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes_, le rassurai-je._

_Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et le regarda attendrie s'endormir. Pourquoi as t'il fallu qu'il fasse un cauchemar pour que je me rende compte de sa fragilité ?_

Bonjour tout le monde! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse avoir votre avis :) Si vous avez envie de me faire part de toutes vos théories sur cette histoire je serais ravie de discuter par MP avec vous! Prenez soin de vous !

_XXXXXXXXX_


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Draco**

_Oh putain…J'ai un de ses mal de crâne… Pourquoi je me suis infligé ça ? Conseil à moi-même : ne jamais faire de concours d'alcool avec Potter. On a un esprit de compétions bien trop élevé ! Tout un coup je me rendis compte que le corps de quelqu'un était contre le miens. Oh bordel Draco ! Tu as couché avec qui encore ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la veille mis à part Potter et moi en train de danser et chanter sur une table des Trois Balais. Oh misère ! J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour apercevoir une crinière de feu. J'observai le reste du corps de la demoiselle et souris mine de rien un peu fier de moi. Je n'avais pas fini avec n'importe qui… La jeune femme semblait plutôt bien faite. Petite, avec des formes où il fallait. Ma gaule matinale allait je pense être utile lorsqu'elle se réveillera… Mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à voir son visage. Je dégageai de mes doigts ses cheveux de son visage. Je sursautai en hurlant quand je découvris qui c'était._

\- Hein quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _se réveilla difficilement Emmanuelle Granger._ Malfoy ! Putain que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

\- Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que TU fais dans MON lit ? _hurlai-je de plus belle_. Oh Bordel j'ai couché avec Granger… Salazar aidez-moi ! Je dois rêver !

\- Calme-toi merde ! j'ai dû juste m'endormir dans ton lit après ton cauchemar… Oh putain mais je rêve ou tu es en train de bander ?

\- Là n'es pas le sujet Granger ! _m'offusquai-je en cachant mon intimité avec un coussin honteusement. _Quel cauchemar ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Hier soir tu t'es mis à hurler comme pas possible donc je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Et là… je t'ai retrouvé en larmes, _dit-elle après un temps_. Tu avais fait un cauchemar à propos de tes parents et de Voldemort…

_Et merde ! J'avais oublié de lancer un sort d'insonorisation avant de dormir. _

\- Je vois. J'imagine que cela a dû bien te faire rire de me voir ainsi ! _lui lançai-je froidement._

\- Evidemment que non ! Je t'ai consolé idiot ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis sans cœur ? Quand je vois quelqu'un qui souffre, peut importe que je l'apprécie ou non, je le rassure ! _m'hurla-t-elle._

\- Ouais bien sûr, je vais te croire ! Sors de ma chambre !

\- Si c'est si gentiment demandé ! _ironisa-t-elle_. T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Au fait pour te rassurer, non on n'a pas couché ensemble ! J'ai bien meilleur goût que ça !

\- Sache que c'est réciproque !

_Elle partit en claquant la porte. C'est pas possible… Je lui ai confié mon cauchemar… Mais quel con ! Elle va aller parler de mes faiblesses à tout le monde ! Je suis foutu… Je réalisai par la même occasion que quelques secondes avant j'avais eu des pensées pas très nobles pour la Serdaigle. Par Merlin j'étais prêt à me taper Granger de si bon matin ! POURQUOI ? Putain de pulsions à la con ! Au bout de quelques minutes de lamentations intérieur, je décidai d'aller sous la douche pour me réveiller. Oui une bonne douche froide, c'est dont j'avais vraiment besoin… Il fallait que je chasse toutes ses pensées impures. Mais arrivé sous le jet froid de la douche, je ne pus m'arrêter de penser aux formes de la bleu et argent. Il fallait l'admettre elle avait un corps sublime… Totalement mon genre de fille si elle n'avait pas été aussi chiante. Mon sexe se durcit à la pensée de ses fesses… Non je n'allais pas céder à la tentation. Je n'allais pas me branler en pensant à Granger ! Pense à des choses horrible Draco ! Rogue en porte jarretelles ! McGonagall en sous-vêtements ! Oui voilà ! C'est ça ! Je continuai à penser à des choses que je préférais ne jamais voir jusqu'à ce que mon érection se calme. Ouf… Je sortis de la douche et partis me changer dans ma chambre. Enfin en tenue, je descendis prendre mon café. Mais le cul de la Serdaigle revint hanter mes penser… Il faut que je me changer les idées et vite ! Il faut que je me tape quelqu'un pour oublier ses formes… Oui, voilà après ça je ne penserai plus à elle._

**POV Emmanuelle**

_Non mais quel con ! Et dire que j'ai été attendrie hier soir de le voir aussi fragile qu'un enfant ! Il faut que je me change les idées ! Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque tiens ! Avancer sur mon devoir pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal sur le patronus et son utilisation. Oui il n'y a que le travail pour me faire penser à autres choses que cet imbécile. Je pris mes affaires et partis de la tour des préfets en chefs en direction de la bibliothèque. Je retrouvai Luna et Neville et m'installa avec eux. _

_\- _Oh Emmanuelle, comment vas-tu depuis ton rendez-vous avec Seamus ? _me demanda Luna._

\- Seamus avait le regard niais quand il est rentré à la tour Gryffondor, _rajouta Neville._

\- Ça dépend… Si vous voulez parler de mon rendez-vous avec Seamus il s'est très bien passé, _rougis-je_. Mais si vous voulez parler de mon début de matinée une catastrophe jusqu'à maintenant…

_\- _Oh et pourquoi donc ? _s'inquiéta Luna._

\- Oh rien de grave juste Malfoy qui est un con !

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? _soupira Neville._

\- Ne soyez pas dur avec lui, _commença Luna_. Il fait de son mieux vous savez.

_\- _Mais ça ne change pas le fait que c'est un petit con prétentieux ! _commençai-je à m'emporter._

\- Qu'a-t-il fait alors ? _demanda Luna._

_Et je leur racontai tout ce qui c'était passé avec Malfoy ce matin en omettant les détails sur la raison de son cauchemar._

_\- _Tu t'es fait réveiller par un Malfoy en colère alors que tu étais dans son lit ? _demanda Luna le sourire en coin._

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?

\- Ben quoi ? Il y a pire comme réveil, _rajouta Luna_.

_Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un vint s'immiscer dans la conversation. _

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te permets Loufoca de parler de mon fiancé en ces termes ? _demanda froidement Astoria. _Pour qui te prends-tu ? Vu ton rang, tu ne devrais même pas avoir droit de respirer le même air que lui et moi.

_Astoria Greengrass. Pansy m'en avait parlé en long en large de cette fille. D'après ses dires une vraie peste suprémaciste sang-pur. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. Même Malfoy ne l'avait jamais ramené dans notre dortoir à croire qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'elle. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui retombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules et de grands yeux bruns. C'était une fille superbe physiquement il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. _

\- Les gens bien éduqué n'interrompent pas une discussion sans y être invité ni même se présenter, _lui répondis-je._

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse la frenchy.

_\- _Pourtant tu es en train de le faire juste à l'instant, _la provoquai-je._

_\- _Ferme-là sang de bourbe !

_\- _Alors déjà, vérifie tes sources car aux dernières nouvelles je suis une sang-mêlée, ensuite même si j'étais une « sang de bourbe » comme tu le dis, je crois que selon les nouvelles lois magiques en rigueur tu n'es plus en droit d'utiliser ce genre d'insulte. Je serais ravie d'en informer la directrice si tu réutilise ce genre de langage. Donc à moins que tu aies quelque chose à dire d'intéressant, je te prie de nous laisser.

_\- _Tu n'as pas intérêt de t'approcher de mon fiancé ! s'énerva Astoria

_\- _Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça, mais aux filles qui lui tournent autour et qui partagent son lit Greengrass, _souris-je l'air narquois. _

_\- _Je t'interdis de dire de tels mensonges sur mon fiancé !

_\- _Ecoute Astoria, je crois que pour le peu de dignité qu'il te reste tu devrais partir avant qu'Emmanuelle ne te règle ton compte, _s'exclama Pansy qui était arrivée d'un seul coup sortie de nul part._

_Astoria poussa un soupir refrognée et tourna les talons d'un pas énervé. Pansy s'installa tranquillement avec nous comme si de rien n'était._

\- Ça va Luna ? _demandai-je inquiète._

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, _soupira mon amie_. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarque…

\- Ma chérie_, commença Neville_, personne ne devrait te parler comme ça.

\- Surtout qu'Astoria devrait faire attention à ce qu'elle dit, on n'est plus au temps de Vous-savez-qui, _rajouta Pansy_. De toute façon la connaissant elle ne t'insultera plus pendant un moment, vu qu'elle a comme ennemie numéro un Emmanuelle.

\- Que veux-tu ? On m'aime ou on me déteste. Il n'y a pas d'entre deux, _répondis-je d'un air dramatique._

_Les autres rigolèrent gentiment. Je m'aperçus soudainement que Pansy semblait éteinte. Elle ne riait pas de son rire franc habituel._

_\- _Pansy tout vas bien ? _demandai-je._

_Elle soupira l'air triste. Quelque chose était arrivé mais quoi ?_

**POV Pansy**

_Emmanuelle m'avait emmené dans sa chambre pour parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je m'installai sur le lit pendant qu'elle nous prépara du thé au jasmin. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Personne n'est au courant pour Ron et moi et je ne veux pas créer des problèmes entre eux même si je lui en veux terriblement. Emmanuelle arriva avec les tasses de thé et m'en tendit une. Elle y avait mis un nuage de lait dans la mienne comme j'aime. Elle s'assit en face de moi et me regarda l'air inquiète. Au bout d'un moment de silence elle prit la parole :_

_\- _Pansy tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_\- _Ce n'est rien du tout tu sais…

_\- _Ma belle, ce n'est pas rien du tout vu comme ça t'affecte… C'est à cause du garçon que tu vois ? Le Gryffondor ?

_\- _Ouais… Il a décidé d'arrêter pour se mettre en couple avec une autre…

_\- _Et j'imagine que tu es amoureuse de ce con ?

_\- _Au début je ne pensais pas l'être. On s'amusait juste et cela me convenait. Mais à force de passer du temps ensemble et de se parler de choses de plus en plus profondes et personnelles ben je crois que j'ai développé des sentiments pour lui, _lui répondis-je d'une toute petite voix._

_\- _C'est Ron n'est-ce pas ?

_\- _Que… Comment tu sais ? _lui demandai-je surprise._

_\- _J'ai bien remarqué que votre dynamique avait changé. Et vous n'êtes pas discret non plus, avec vos petits regards en coin et vos petites piques remplient de sous-entendus.

_Je rougis. Nous qui pensions que personne n'avait remarqué notre petit jeu._

\- Et je te rappelle que je m'y connais là-dessus_, rajouta Emmanuelle_. J'ai passé une année scolaire à faire ça avec Pierre.

\- Tu sais manu, je vais être franche avec toi. Avant toi et les filles je n'avais jamais eu de vraies amies. C'était juste les garçons et moi et ça me convenait très bien. Les filles de ma maison étaient juste des relations. Et de toute façon elles étaient tellement envieuses que je sois amie avec Blaise et Draco que je n'étais jamais sûre de leur vraie intention envers moi, si elles ne m'utilisaient pas pour se rapprocher d'eux. Et tu es arrivée dans ma vie. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui me comprendrait si bien. Merci je ne pensais pas connaitre une telle amitié autre qu'avec les garçons.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer…

_\- _Oh non si y en a une qui doit pleurer c'est moi ! _riais-je. _C'est moi qui me suis fait briser le cœur.

\- Tu veux faire quoi d'ailleurs par rapport à lui ?

\- Rien, je vais juste l'ignorer ou l'emmerder quand il faut mais sinon je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle, ni les autres d'ailleurs.

_Tout à coup on entendit des sortes de gloussements venant de derrière la porte. Oh bordel Draco avait ramené une nouvelle conquête. Ça ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il s'ennuyait soit il était contrarié. _

Coucou les gens! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. ( vu que je publie dès que j'ai fini d'écrire un chapitre d'où le temps d'attente)

En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaire :)

XXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Hermione**

_Le mois d'octobre passa gentiment. Fred était toujours aussi distant avec moi. Ça me blessait car notre complicité me manquait. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Je pourrais me concentrer sur les choses concrètes comme les cours. Le reste de la bande se portait bien. Draco et Emmanuelle se chamaillaient toujours autant, d'autant plus à l'approche du premier match de Quidditch de la saison entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Le seul souci était que Ron devait partager son temps entre nous et Lavande vu que cette dernière refusait d'être en notre présence, en particulier à cause de moi d'après ce que j'ai compris. La soirée d'Halloween arriva. Et qui dit Halloween dit fiesta illégale dans le château. Et connaissant Blaise, les jumeaux et ma cousine ils ont prévu une grosse soirée inter maison dans la salle sur demande. Je leur ai juste demandé de limiter au 7__e__ et 6__e__ années mais je suis certaine que quelques 5__e__ années se glisseront dans la soirée. Bon comme bonne préfète que je suis j'en ai parlé avec la directrice qui accompagné du tableau de Dumbledore m'avaient fait comprendre qu'ils étaient déjà au courant et que tant que ça ne dégénérait pas il n'y aurait aucun problème et puis de toute façon c'était un samedi en non en pleine semaine de cours. Dumbledore rajouta qu'il fallait un peu d'insouciance après la période sombre qu'on venait de traverser. Bref je n'avais plus d'excuses, je devais aller à cette soirée. Ce n'est pas que je déteste les soirées, mais je suis plus soirée tranquille avec les amis plutôt qu'ambiance club à boire des litres d'alcool. J'essayais depuis une heure de trouver une tenue qui ne faisait pas trop coincée. J'étais à deux doigts de demander à ma cousine de me prêter une tenue. J'étais vraiment désespérée. Je me décidai enfin pour un crop top noir simple et d'un jeans basique. Je ne mis qu'une touche de mascara et le tour était joué. J'allai rejoindre ma cousine dans sa chambre et la découvrit comme à son habitude magnifique. Elle portait un pull bleu nuit accompagné d'une jupe longue ouverte sur le côté remplie d'astres de la même couleur. Elle avait les yeux maquillés d'un smokey eye et des lèvres rouge foncé._

\- Bon alors cousine, prête à faire la fête ? _s'exclama t'elle avec son plus beau sourire._

_Attention la prochaine scène parlera de drogues. Je ne prône bien entendu pas ce genre de comportement._

**POV Blaise**

_La fête battait son plein. On avait fait du super boulot ! La décoration était digne de la grande salle ! Les lumières étaient des citrouilles qui flottaient au plafond c'était magnifique. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver toute maison confondu pour un peu lâcher prise, s'oublier. Ça fumait, ça buvait… Il y en a même qui prenne des cachetons, de la coke ou autres produits illicites. Je me ferais bien une petite ligne pour me mettre bien. Heureusement, j'en avais toujours avec moi quand j'allais en soirée. Je sortis ma petite boite et ma paille. J'inspirai un peu de cette poudre blanche et j'en ressenti directement les effets. Je sentis le goût légèrement acide et anesthésiant dans la gorge. Depuis la guerre, je n'arrive pas à m'en passer. C'est le seul moyen de me sentir un peu vivant. Cela me fait oublier les horreurs de cette période, les morts, sa mort… J'aime jouer au don juan mais cela ne va pas plus loin que le flirt. Je me sens incapable de partager mon lit avec quelqu'un d'autre après elle. Anastasia… Mon seul amour. La musique me sortit de mes pensées. Je vis Draco qui se disputait avec Astoria. Surement à cause d'une des conquêtes du blond. Ah Dray… Lui aussi noyait ses cauchemars à sa manière. Plus il se perdait dans les bras d'une inconnue mieux c'était. Je finis par m'assoir sur l'un des canapés avec mon verre de wiskey pur feu. J'aperçus à côté de moi une fille que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait de long cheveux blond. Elle semblait timide et comme perdue dans cette soirée. Je me décidais de l'aborder._

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Blaise.

\- Salut moi c'est June.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'une si jolie fille comme toi se retrouve toute seule ? Tes amis ne sont pas là ?

\- Oh je… _rougis-t-elle_. Ma meilleure amie est occupée.

_Elle me montra du doigt son amie en grande discussion avec notre héro national Harry Potter. Elle était un peu trop proche de lui à mon goût. Putain j'espère qu'Harry sait ce qu'il fait et que surtout Ginny ne le voit pas. _

\- June, est-ce que tu aimes danser ?

**POV Emmanuelle **

_J'embrassais frénétiquement Seamus. Nous étions à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour faire des bêtises. Cela faisait depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qu'on sortait ensemble mais à part se donner la main et s'embrasser on n'avait rien fait d'autre. Il fallait que cela change car je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'avais besoin de plus. Après être tombé sur Luna et Neville dans une situation des plus cocasse, on trouva enfin une salle de classe tranquille. Je verrouillai la porte et commençai à déshabiller Seamus. Il semblait nerveux mais vu l'alcool dans mon sang je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Au moment où je commençai à glisser ma main dans son pantalon, il sursauta et me repoussa. Je fus surprise de sa réaction. Que lui arrivait-il ?_

\- Seamus tout va bien ? Si je vais trop vite pour toi, on peut encore attendre. Il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Je suis désolé manu, ce n'est pas ta faute c'est moi le problème, _m'expliqua-t-il les larmes aux yeux._

\- Explique-moi ce qui se passe mon chou.

\- C'est juste que… Tu es une fille géniale manu, en plus d'être magnifique. Dans d'autres circonstances je n'aurais pas hésité tu sais. Mais… _Il hésita._

\- Tu peux tout me dire Seamus, je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

_Cela me fit comme une flèche en plein cœur. Même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, j'avais tout de même des sentiments pour lui._

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as bien voulu sortir avec moi ? _demandai-je calmement malgré la colère qui montait._

\- Je m'étais dit qu'avec toi j'oublierai mes sentiments pour cette personne. Qu'avec toi ça allait être plus simple. Alors qu'en fait je suis toujours autant obsédé par lui…

\- Lui ? Seamus t'es amoureux d'un garçon ?

_Il s'effondra les yeux noyés par des larmes. Je me précipitai pour le prendre dans mes bras et le calmer._

\- Seamus il n'y a pas de mal à aimer un garçon, tu sais. Tu sais bien que moi je suis attirée par tout le monde, donc je ne te jugerai jamais là-dessus. Et en plus dans le monde sorcier c'est bien mieux accepter ! Donc où est le problème mon chou ?

\- C'est juste que j'ai peur… _sanglota-t-il_. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un autre garçon que lui… Je ne sais pas quoi faire manu…

\- Déjà est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ! J'ai bien trop peur de sa réaction !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ben il est hétéro je le sais ! Et c'est l'un de mes amis… Il me l'aurait dit si ça avait été le contraire…

\- Comme toi tu lui as dit ? _demandai-je._

\- Ok c'est vrai…

\- Ben tu vois qui te dit que ce n'est pas la même chose pour lui ?

\- Tu as raison… Mais j'ai peur de le perdre s'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi…

\- Écoute Seamus, pour l'instant va profiter de la fête, amuse-toi et tu pourras y réfléchir demain. Donc sèche-moi ces larmes.

\- Merci je ne te mérite pas…

\- Comme petite-amie non, mais comme amie je serais toujours là pour toi. Allez rhabille-toi et on va aller danser !

_Il ria tout en séchant ses larmes, puis se rhabilla. On sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers la salle sur demande le pas léger, quand on tomba sur Ginny en larmes._

\- Ginny ma belle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demandai-je inquiète._

\- C'est Harry ! _pleura-t-elle_. Il est en train d'embrasser une pétasse de Poufsouffle !

\- PARDON ? _hurlai-je._

**POV Harry**

_J'avais la tête qui tournait. J'avais vraiment trop bu. J'étais en train d'embrasser Ginny, enfin je crois… Je ne sais plus tout me parait flou. J'ouvris les yeux est découvrit une chevelure blonde. Non ce n'est pas Ginny que j'embrasse mais bien Alice. Bordel qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre ? J'arrêtai le baiser immédiatement._

\- Ben alors Harry, on veut faire une pause ? _me susurra Alice._

\- Non Alice ! Désolé mais je ne peux pas… Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser c'est une connerie.

\- Pourtant je ne t'ai pas forcé… Je suis sûr que tu en avais envie.

_Oui peut être que j'en avais envie c'est vrai. Alice est plutôt mignonne et on s'entend bien. Mais c'était Ginny que j'aimais et non Alice. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand j'aperçus au loin Emmanuelle suivie de Ginny se diriger vers moi folles de rages. Oh merde ! _

\- POTTER ! _hurla Emmanuelle avant de me baffer de toutes ses forces._ Comment as-tu pu oser ? Toi la blonde reste là ! Je crois que mon amie à deux mots à te dire !

_Ginny regarda Alice avec l'envie de la tuer. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de se contenir pour ne pas pleurer. Bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

\- Toi la pétasse ne t'approche plus jamais de mon mec ! _s'exclama froidement Ginny._

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il me préfère à toi. Qui voudrait d'une brindille quand on peut avoir une vraie femme comme moi ?

\- Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à ce que je dirais…

\- Tu ferras quoi poil de carotte ? À part pleurer sur ton sort pour ne pas savoir satisfaire ton mec sans qu'il aille voir ailleurs, je ne vois pas. Donc si ça ne te gêne pas dégage de ma vue !

_Je connaissais Ginny par cœur et là Alice était allée trop loin. Ginny vira rouge et lui lança son plus puissant maléfice de Chauve-furie. Alice hurla et partit en courant poursuivie par une horde de créatures ailées._

\- Ginny, _commençai-je en m'approchant d'elle_.

\- Ne me touche pas ! _hurla-t-elle_. Je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir pour l'instant !

_Elle partit d'un pas furieux vers la sortie. J'essayai de la suivre mais je fus rapidement arrêté par Emmanuelle._

\- Potter je te conseille de la laisser tranquille pour l'instant ! Je vois bien que tu es complètement torché, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ton comportement ! Si tu tiens vraiment à elle tu vas devoir mettre les bouchés double pour réparer tes conneries.

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire un mot que la Serdaigle partit en courant rejoindre Ginny. Bordel mais quel con je suis ! J'ai tout gâché…_

**POV Fred**

_Bordel que cette soirée était réussie ! Tout le monde s'amusait ! ça faisait un bien fou ! J'aperçu au loin Ginny partir rapidement de la soirée. Elle a du sûrement se disputer avec Harry pour changer. Qu'est-ce que serait une fête sans quelques disputes de couples, hein ? Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention et continuai à faire des cocktails du tonnerre. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème. Je dansais comme un fou, jusqu'à ce que je voie Hermione au milieu de la foule en train de se déchainer au son de la musique. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux. C'est bien la première fois que je la voie se comporter ainsi. Je décidai de me rapprocher pour voir si tout allait bien._

\- Freeeeeeeed ! _s'époumona Hermione en titubant. _Enfin je te trouve !

_Ok. Donc Hermione avait abusé de l'alcool c'était clair. Ça expliquait tout. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle me tira contre elle et se mise à danser langoureusement contre moi. Bordel Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que ces quelques semaines où j'étais distant avait servi à quelque chose, mais vu la réaction de mon cœur qui s'emballait à son contact, ce n'était pas le cas. _

\- Fred pourquoi tu me parles plus ? _me demanda-t-elle interrompant ainsi mes pensées._ Tu sais comme avant ? Parce que tu me manques !

\- Hermione tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça un autre moment ? _demandai-je gêné_.

_Pour toute réponse elle me vomit dessus. Super… Je me lançais un récurvite pour nettoyer les dégâts._

\- Oh je suis désolée, _me murmura-t-elle._

\- Bon Je crois que la fête est finie pour toi ma belle.

\- Mais je vais très bien, _chouina Hermione avant de revomir_.

\- Mione tu n'es plus en état, aller je te ramène.

_Je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter et pouvoir aller plus rapidement jusqu'à la tour des préfets en chefs. Après avoir fait quelques pauses vomit, on arriva devant le portrait de Sir Newton Mulberry._

\- Sir Frederik ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je ne peux que constater par l'état de Dame Hermione que la fête de Samain fut bonne !

\- Sir Mulberry, je ne veux pas vous paraitre désagréable, mais je souhaiterai rentrer afin de ramener Dame Hermione dans son lit.

\- Mais bien sûr mon cher ! Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit Sir Frederik.

_Je rentrai dans la tour chargé toujours d'Hermione qui avait arrêté de vomir et qui somnolait dans mes bras. Je la montai à l'étage dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement dans son lit. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'observait un instant. Elle est tellement belle…_

\- Fred, _murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et me prenant la main._

\- Quoi ma belle ?

\- Merci.

_Et elle me tira vers elle pour m'embrasser._

Bon je pars vite me cacher dans mon bunker ^^

XXXXXXX


End file.
